All You Need Is Love
by bitchinblackframedglasses
Summary: The story of Child of the Earth continues! The group is rushing to save Eylador before it's too late. Can Alexa and Ambrosia use their powers to get him back? Can the Cullens help, or do all they need is love?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Tag, I have one of your own and I'm going to turn him into my killing machine…

DIRECTOR POV

I watched that scum give up, and my control seep into power. He was mine now. I was finally going to kill the resistance. And that shouldn't be too hard. If I had already sentenced the strongest of them to death, the others should be easy.

They had no idea where he was, where I was, and how to stop me. I almost giggled out loud, I was so happy. Bouncing on my heels, I typed commands into the computer that had taken over Eylador's brain.

Name: Escalus

Model: 4ghcN0lo9E

Purpose: Serve the Director at all costs.

I hit enter and did a little twirl as the information went down a cord, into a needle, and into Ey-ESCALUS's spinal cord, to his brain. Escalus was going to tear them apart.

I let the nervous technician take over and went to get a cup of coffee. My transformation was almost ready. Then, I would rule.

ALEXA POV

I jackknifed up in my plane seat, absolutely terrified and exhausted. One, I had fallen asleep. Further proof I was indeed human. Two, Eylador was now Escalus. I had lost him. I could feel the evilness in his system.

But my only reassurances were Elfohrys warm embrace and the tiny speck of Eylador left inside of Escalus. That meant I could somehow get him back. For Ambrosia.

Speaking of, Edward had already passed around my new 411 and she looked like she was drowning in misery. Everyone looked like they had given up. Not very encouraging.

I sighed and tried unsuccessfully to relax as the plane went to touch down. Then we had to run to a lay over flight. I could only worry about making it in time.

ESCALUS POV

I stretched and admired my hard steel armor, which was light and flowed smoothly over my body. It was black of course, and impenetrable.

I live to serve. Any enemy of the Director is an enemy to me, therefore, they will be eliminated. The Director had called me to her office. I had cleaned up, dressed appropriately, and was now en route.

I knocked, and then entered. She was sitting calmly at her desk. I bowed.

"Rise Escalus. I have a mission for you." She said. I sat in front of her desk. Her hands shook a little as she provided me with a sealed envelope.

"Are you alright master?" I asked. I am responsible for her well being. Something was off. Protect the Director.

She smiled. "I am fine thank you. I am working on enhancing my abilities is all. I am almost complete." "And you will be more powerful than ever." I said. Good.

She laughed, and took my hand. "You turned out better than I thought." She said. I bowed my head at her compliment. Then I proceeded with my task. In the envelope were pictures.

Pictures of people who were familiar…then the thought was gone. I memorized their faces and read their profiles in under a minute.

"They will come here. They will try to distract you. It is a sick game they play." Her voice turned hard, and I looked up.

"Destroy them." She ordered. "They are an enemy." I stood and bowed.

"I live to serve." I stated. Then I swept out of the room and back to my chamber. I studied the picture again. The blond elf was familiar, more familiar than the others. But when I searched for the memory, it wasn't there.

I must be imagining things. She will die with the rest of them.

ALEXA POV

When I finally made it through airport security Elfohrys had to practically carry me until I finally had to get a wheel chair. I sighed and leaned my head back against the seat.

There were a lot of dangerous things I really wasn't addressing here. Would I die before we got there? If I conserved energy, would I live to get Eylador back? Would I even get Eylador back?

I felt Escalus thinking hard about something. My blood froze as it was pictures of all of us. He was staring at a blurry picture of Ambrosia and I. His finger (covered in some sort of black armor) was tapping on her torso.

_Please remember her…_ I silently plead. The computer program shoved my thought away from his brain. I didn't get through to him, but he got through to me.

I saw him walking. He was buffer, stronger, taller. He was covered in slick black armor. His eyes had a dead, robotic look. But his hair and eye color was still there. That vivid orangey yellow.

His voice was different, not his. Robotic. Programmed. The Director was pleased, but she mentioned something about enhancing herself somehow. What was that all about?

As our final flight began to take off, I sank into unconsciousness once again.

**If you haven't read Child of the Earth, go back and do so, or you will continue to be dead confused. As for readers…how did you like it? Let me know…And just to clarify…Escalus is the evil controlled Eylador. So…yeah. :D**

Ω**stephmeyerfan14**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Climb (NOT REFERING IN ANY WAY TO THAT TERRIBLE SONG BY HANNAH MONTANA)

AMBROSIA POV

I stared in disbelief at the huge mountain in front of us. After that stupid plane had dropped us off in the middle of nowhere, we had to climb a freaking _mountain._ I would never even get a good shot at getting Eylador back now…

Well, that is, if Alexa was to die. We had agreed that the rest of the group would keep the Director and her cronies busy while I used my power of mind control on _Escalus._ I repressed a shudder. What a terrible name.

Anyway, I was going to use my mind control on him to make him stay put while Alexa was going to mentally beat the shit out of the evil computer in his brain. So yeah, it's not a blueprint to Westminster Abbey. But it's a start.

So if Alexa was to die before we got there…I snuck a glance at her. Elfohrys had gotten her to fall asleep again, and was making everyone be quiet; he didn't want her up and about. Or, wheeling about.

That's another thing. How the heck are we going to get her and the Rides up the mountain?

Edward raised his eyebrows. "Couldn't you make a pocket of air?" Air. Right.

I sighed and created a pocket for each human around their head. Elfohrys picked Alexa up bridal style. She didn't even wake up. I…think that's a good thing. Then the wolves morphed and we began to run, fly, and climb up Everest.

The group stopped a couple times to let the humans rest. I had progressively expanded the air pockets and made them warmer to keep the humans from freezing. They ate as they climbed something I found very interesting.

I threw out an arm to stop Elfohrys. Almost by magic, Alexa snapped into alertness. I pointed. If we had gone any farther, we would have been goners. A seemingly normal patch of snow had vanished to reveal a huge cavern.

A plane smoothly took off and disappeared. The snow returned. But not before a worker could get inside. But then he _walked through it._ I squinted. It shimmered.

"Hologram." I announced. Slowly, we slithered up to the cavern. Cautiously, I poked my finger through. No alarms sounded. Silently, we snuck in.

ALEXA POV

Crouched behind barrels, the group and I scanned the area. It was a huge hangar. Further back, it morphed into labs and even offices, marked off by what I assumed was sound proof clear Plexiglas.

The whole building was a huge circle, which fit right up to the tip of the mountain. Circular balconies went up in a dizzying fashion all the way to one office. At the very tip.

"I wonder who works there?" I said sarcastically in a low whisper. "There is a skylight." Elfohrys observed. Edward and Alice where already nodding their approval.

"Ok, share with the less talented please." Seth said. "We have to get up there, break the skylight, and lure Eylador-Escalus whatever his name is to the top. We will kill two birds with one stone." Elfohrys said.

"Ok, but how _are_ we going to get up there?" Ambrosia said, motioning to all the guards. He grinned. "Let's remind Escalus who he really is."

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

RANDOM DUDE POV

I sighed and itched my arm. My job sucked, staying in a hangar on steroids all day, watching freaks run around like they belong in Medieval Times, ugh!

Talk about an occupational hazard.

Suddenly, a whole being rose up from behind the barrels. She was made out of fire. She flew over and leaned close to my face. I felt the beard I was trying to grow singe.

"I think you should call for the director now…what do you think?" She asked. Then she motioned with her hand, and more random mutants flew into the air and headed up to her office.

"I NEED BACKUP!" I screamed. She laughed, laughed! And shot up after them. Guards swarmed in from all over. The mutant group hovered at the top.

Fire chick kicked in the office door with a huge kick. "Knock, knock!" She said sarcastically.

"Who is there?" demanded the cold voice of the super mutant behind me. I squeaked and ran.

AMBROSIA POV

My breath caught in my now flaming throat. Escalus stood calmly below, covered in the black armor. But it was more of a deadly calm.

"Why don't you come up here and find out? _EYLADOR._" Alexa taunted from Elfohrys arms.

The Director appeared from nowhere beside Escalus. My heart tightened. That bi-

"You have your orders _ESCALUS._" She emphasized, shooting Alexa a glare. Kill them." Alexa snorted. "Why don't you get your lazy ass up here and do it yourself, instead of letting _**EYLADOR**_ do all the work." she shouted.

"Kill them!!!" the Director screamed, losing her cool. Flames burst from Escalus's soles, pushing him rapidly up to us.

I noticed guards beginning the long descent up. I burst through the skylight, Alexa and Elfohrys following.

The area above was the hollowed out inside of the tip of Mount Everest. A hole punched through the roof provided light for the huge space. Rock formations hung from everywhere, and the air was cold.

He set Alexa down, gave her a kiss, and punched another hole through the roof, descending just as Escalus came up through the skylight, and hung there, deadly.

Alexa yawned, the signal. I immediately clamped down on his mind with all my strength, and forced him to land and remain still. A vein bulged in his neck as he began to fight back.

And he was stronger! The Director must have given him the elf enhancement. Still, I fought hard and Alexa stood up, walked over, and put a hand on either side of his head. Her knees shook a little as she closed her eyes and began to sort out Eylador.

_Meanwhile…_

ELFOHRYS POV

I punched back down through the roof and into the Director's office, where the rest of the group was hiding out.

"Check it." Jacob said, and opened a door. Inside were enough weapons for a small army. I grabbed a set of numchucks, (spelling? I know its wrong…) my child hood fantasy. Then I stretched and slithered down a hole and began to fight the increasing number of guards.

The rest of the group made it down and joined the fray. Emmett made his way over to me. "WHERE IS THE DIRECTOR?" He bellowed over the noise. I frantically looked around, hitting a guard in the face with my numchucks at the same time.

"I don't know!" I yelled back.

**(Cue dramatic music) The battle is on! I actually wrote this chapter listening to The Battle from the first Narnia movie. Ironic huh? Maybe you should read it while listening to it… (HINT HINT) Just kidding, you don't have to…I'm just a nerd like that…anyway…can Alexa get Eylador free from Escalus? Where is the Director? **

**All will be explained…^^**

Ω**stephmeyerfan14**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: L'Ultima Notte

AMBROSIA POV

Imagine fighting a sumo wrestler the size of a giant against a flea. That is the ratio of strength between Escalus and me. After only a few minutes of attrition, he threw me off, and I stumbled, coming back to reality.

"Alexa!" I screamed as Escalus opened his eyes. I ran forward as he grabbed her neck.

ALEXA POV

I dove deeper into Escalus, ignoring the pain, and calling wildly for Eylador. I could feel him begin to fight, and Escalus fighting Ambrosia. Gritting my teeth, I dove forward, searching for him. I heard Ambrosia say something, but I was absorbed. I had to find Eylador.

I choked as a huge pressure incased my neck. My eyes fluttered open to stare Escalus dead in the face, my hands still on either side of his head. His face was twisted into a sneer, and his orange eyes danced with sick pleasure.

I realized dimly from my lack of oxygen that we were floating in a fire bubble, keeping Ambrosia out, no matter how much water she threw at it. He laughed in my face and said, "You are on the list. Should I kill you first, or last?"

Good thing I had a final card to play. "Eylador." I rasped. Escalus's eye twitched. In his mind, I shoved violently at the walls of the program, giving more room for Eylador to take. I pushed harder at our connection.

"Eyla-" I broke off with a gasp of my final supply of air. Escalus laughed. "I think sooner than later would be best…"

"EYLADOR!!!" Ambrosia screamed angrily, and doused more water over the bubble.

Escalus choked and convulsed. I couldn't blame him, Ambrosia had sounded like a very angry Rosalie.

I felt myself slip away as Eylador expanded rapidly. But not rapidly enough. As a final weak play, Escalus _threw_ me. Luckily for me, Ambrosia was still going crazy with the water, and I was immediately doused with water, quenching the flames.

I felt fuzzy surprise when I hit the ground and rolled. I thought we had been higher up, but we actually were only a few feet off the ground. Still, my shoulder felt like it was on fire where I had landed.

I gasped in great lung full's of air.

AMBROISA POV

Alexa rolled and remained still. I saw her chest rising and falling rapidly. At least she was alive. She was going to need medical attention. But I was pretty occupied with a very confused looking Escalus. Had Alexa done it?

I shifted cautiously towards Alexa and his head snapped up. He ran a hand through his hair, thinking. Then he gasped, and flew forward. Immediately, I made two swords of water. This could easily be a trick.

He stopped, and looked really sad. "Look at what I've done." He said. But the voice wasn't robotic. The dead look from his eyes was gone.

"Eylador oh my god-" I closed the space easily and nearly knocked him over with my hug.

For a long moment we just stood there, holding each other. If I could, I would be crying, sobbing. There was no need to say anything. His hand rubbed my back soothingly and I felt his back shaking.

We pulled apart and stared at each other. His eyes were so sad, out of character considering his eyes were a fiery happy orange. "I thought I had lost you." He murmured, stroking my hair.

"Great minds think alike." I said quietly, leaning in against his chest. That had been way to close for comfort.

I heard noise and leapt away from Eylador, sword out. It was just Carlisle, running past our love fest over to Alexa. Completely out of character for him, was a long sword in his hand, covered in gore. What a doctor.

"The stones!" I said, and ran back to Eylador. He was already fishing out Alexa's rapidly.

I began to count them, and tested each one for bugs the Director may have planted.

ALEXA POV

I let Carlisle help me up, conserving energy. He leaned me against a rock and began to check out my neck and shoulder.

"I'm fine; it wasn't that big of a fall." I insisted. I heard the rest of the group coming up. They all gathered around Eylador and Ambrosia, minus Elfohrys who came bolting over.

I gave him a hug, getting blood in my hair. But hey, who cares? Something was finally turning in our favor.

DIRECTOR POV

I crouched at the opening, watching. What was it about this stupid girl that kept foiling all of my plans? I tensed as I watched Ambrosia counting stones.

I wonder how she would feel about watching her friend die?

Hmmm…

I called for the power, and watched my skin change, turning from smooth and exfoliated to tough and muscled. I felt myself grow taller, leaner, stronger.

I bared my fangs and felt my horns. Perfect.

I vaulted over the side of the opening.

**What the heck did the Director turn into? I bet that is the question in everyone of your eager minds. Well, that is strictly confidential and the answer can only be found in the next chapter. But to summarize, Eylador is back, the group which I may start referring to as the Triple Alliance, (get it? Bird kids, werewolves, vampires? Cause this is mostly about the elves…) has defeated the Directors guards.**

**What could possibly happen next?!**

Ω**stephmeyerfan14**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Fight…to the Death?

ALEXA POV

I shrank back as something huge and hairy landed in between Carlisle and I. With one kick from the thing, he flew back and crashed into the group.

Before I could react, Elfohrys joined him. The thing laughed, and I put two and two together.

The Director.

She looked over her shoulder to smirk at me, and my anger rose. "Hello again." She said. Her voice was now low and guttural. She primped one of her huge horns.

"Like the upgrades?" She stroked them both. "That's what turning into an Urgal will do to you."

My mind whirled. What the hell was an Urgal? I went to get up but one look from the Director stopped me. Trying not to panic, I looked around the Director.

I watched the group quickly get it together. Eylador ran forward, turning to fire, but with a hiss, a shimmering pink wall appeared, and when he ran into it, a huge electrical shock went through him.

She dropped the wall as he did. Ambrosia hissed and helped him up. Disgust filled me. The Director was _playing_ with us. I eyed Carlisle's dropped sword, a plan forming in my mind.

_Flashback_

_I parried swiftly and plunged my rapier into my best friend Alyson's thigh. Her foil flashed. I grinned and took off my helmet. _

"_Good play sir!" She said in her chummy British accent. "You're too good at fencing. Why did I ever agree to play you?" _

"_It was probably my good looks." I said, twirling my sword in my hand and posing like a super model._

_She laughed and put her helmet back on. "Another round then good sir." We bowed and were off again._

_End of Flashback_

Ambrosia caught my eye, and suddenly, she threw my stones. I leaped up to catch them, falling to the side. The wall flew up, but not before at least half of my stones made it through, and I caught them, landing heavily on my side as the Director roared in fury.

The rest pinged off and rolled on the other side. I cried out in relief as energy flooded into me. The emptiness retreated a little. I checked out what I had quickly.

Despair flooded through me. The healing stone had not made it through. I was doomed. I had Earth, Fire and Air.

A huge kick to my stomach brought me back to my senses. I smashed into the wall, and I winced. The Director looked angry. VERY angry.

"_You._ You have ruined everything for me." She hissed, pulling a very nasty looking ax off her back. She flinched and looked back at the force field to see my baby, Elfohrys sizzle off of it.

Taking full advantage, I rolled, grabbed Carlisle's sword and faced the Director. I quickly checked my internal clock that had started so long ago when my stones were stolen.

Even with half of them back, I didn't have a whole lot of time.

"I hope you all enjoy the show." The Director smirked at Elfohrys and he swelled with anger. Then she threw her ax at me without breaking eye contact with Elfohrys. It took me by surprise.

I made a force field and caught it a fraction of an inch away from my nose. Then I turned it and shot it back at her, whirling end over end.

I staggered as the energy left me, using my sword like a cane. The Director ran forward and drop kicked me. I rolled to the left and felt my teeth vibrate as her ax smashed the ground just next to me.

I slid my sword under me and cut a gash in her leg, then dove between them as she brought her ax down, screaming. It caught the edge of my pants, and I gasped as she kicked me in the ribs again. I tore my pants and drop kicked her and went to kick her in the head.

The Director grabbed my leg and _threw_ me across the room. Wincing, I struggled upright with my sword.

Then I was blocking blow after bone shattering blow as the Director hit at me again and again with her ax, until I was against the wall. My arms and the sword trembled with the effort.

Thinking back to when I used to fence, all though that seemed light-years ago, I twirled my sword as fast as I could, around and around her ax, then I heaved, throwing it off to the side.

I went to slash her neck, when she kicked me where she had beat me up before. Pain reverberated up my spine and I cried out, dropping my sword.

She kicked my sword away and advanced. Then we where doing brutal hand combat. We where punching, kicking, rolling and in her case, grunting.

I leapt into the air and blasted her in the chest with a huge roundhouse kick. But she barely staggered! What did she do to herself?! I fell and rolled, and got up a little too slow.

She back handed me so hard, I heard my neck make cricking noises, and I felt one of her nasty fingernails draw blood. I twirled to the side, brought my momentum around, and with all my strength kicked her in the back of the neck.

Unfortunately, she was fast, faster than me, the currently half-human elf. I got her in the shoulder, sending her staggering back over to her ax.

Shit.

Using magic, I brought my sword back to me. I hissed as I felt my energy leave again. Then we were dancing a dangerous dance of sharpened steel. A dance of death.

Panting, we flew out, then in close, pressing on each others weapon, trying to gain an edge. I spat in her face, and she flew back, clawing at her eyes. I took a risk and incinerated her sword arm.

Burning Urgal flesh should never be made into a candle. Black spots swarmed on my vision from my loss of stamina.

Cradling her burnt arm, she picked up her ax with her other arm. Weary from my display of magic, I went on defense. How long could I keep this up?

She kicked me in the knee and I heard it pop. Pain flew up me leg and I screamed and backed up crab like on the ground where I had fallen as she advanced, ignoring each fresh wave of pain as I moved my knee.

ELFOHRYS POV

I was frozen as I watched her beautiful face watch the Director as she crawled backward, one hand searching for her sword. It was only a few more feet away!

Then an idea hit me. If I couldn't get through…could my magic? Concentrating and thinking quickly, I grabbed the Director's ax with my mind and threw it with air. It imbedded into the rock.

And that was all the time Alexa needed. She lunged, grabbed her sword and staggered to her feet, pale. She had a scratch on her face from where the Director had backhanded her.

She limped around the Director, sword steady in her hand. The Director smiled, walked calmly over to the force field and touched it. It turned a black color.

Then she pulled a sword out of her skin like clothing. The blade was thin and sharp.

I went to disarm her, but pain flashed through my body and I grabbed my head and winced.

She had done something to the force field. Alexa's eyes flashed to mine, hearing my hiss of pain. I felt her mental connection. She was out of time.

The Director charged.

With a cry, Alexa in one simple move, disarmed and stabbed her, right in the chest. The Director's sword clattered to the floor next to her. The Director lurched, and morphed back into her human form.

Alexa gasped and pushed her sword in deeper, shaking. Blood poured from the Director on her hands and the floor.

The Director fell to her knees.

Alexa cried out and put a hand over her heart as she got closer and closer to death. I dimly heard my own voice as I shouted when the Director snatched her sword, taking advantage of her weakness.

Alexa went to block her, but her sword was lodged in the Director.

I lurched as the sword went through my love, right in the heart. The Director gurgled a laugh and her falling weight pulled Alexa's sword out of her grasp. The Director hit the ground with a thud.

Alexa's clock was winding down quickly; the wound was taking its toll. My love looked so odd with a sword sticking out of her. She convulsed with a small cry as she pulled out the Director's sword with pale, shaking hands.

The Director died, and the force field broke just as Alexa's time ran out.

I launched myself across the space as her eyes closed.

I caught her as she fell.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Clocks

ELFOHRYS POV

"No, n-no no no no no-nono…" I grasped Alexa's small shoulders and held her upright. Her head fell back; she was completely limp. I sank to the floor, dimly aware that I was sitting in blood.

I pushed back the hair from her face and bowed my head to her lips, listening. Nothing. Horrified, I put my fingers to her neck. "Come on, come on…" I closed my eyes when nothing was there.

I felt Carlisle's hand on my back. An idea snapped into my head with his presence. I straightened out Alexa and started CPR.

"Please…come on Alexa…please-" Carlisle's hands stopped mine. "You'll crush her ribs…she's gone Elfohrys." He said, not looking at me. I stared at him. He was the doctor! He should be doing _something. _Anything!

"I-" I started, but grief took over. I let myself go and buried my face in her hair. I wished I could cry, but no tears came. Only the shakes that come with dry sobs.

After how strong she had been for everyone. She was gone. I couldn't even wrap my mind around it. How I strived for anything, a mental connection, hearing her clock, _anything._ Something.

With my disgustingly advanced senses, I could already hear the heat leaving her body. Then I felt someone shove me off. Furious, I sat up, ready to kill.

But I stopped and let hope fill me. Ambrosia had collected the other 3 of Alexa's stones and her pouch and had found the three that had made it to her. Ambrosia quickly collected them and shoved the pouch around her neck.

The cold despair returned to my heart when after a minute, nothing happened. I trailed my finger over the small but insanely deep cut on her breast. The silence pressed in as everyone just stood there, frozen.

"You're wrong Eylador." Edward said after awhile. I didn't even bother to look up. I pulled Alexa into my lap as Eylador said, "Yes it is! Don't you understand? If I wasn't here, Alexa would have had her stones all along! She wouldn't have died-"

I groaned out loud at that word and bowed over her. Why did she have to die?!

_ALEXA POV (in spirit)_

_I stood dumbly, staring at my body, at Elfohrys. I had __died__? Why? I watched Elfohrys study my face from his bent position over me. He was whispering silently in my ear. My heart cried out for him so much, I didn't even realize I was moving until I was looking at my love from the top of the room._

_Then I was blowing wildly back, way into the atmosphere, higher, into space…higher…_

_When I finally slowed down, I was nowhere familiar. I was standing, but on a black cloud like substance. I looked frantically around. Where did Elfohrys go?_

_My head snapped to the sound of footsteps. Walking over to me was…my __mother?!__ "Oh honey…" She held me close._

"_Where are we?!" I asked, sill looking around. All around us was stars, nothing more. She sighed. "I'm so sorry honey. I'm sorry what they did to you, everything." She pulled back to analyze me._

'_Where are we?" I asked impatiently. She shook her head sadly. _

'_Honey, welcome to the land of the death."_

JASPER POV

I put my head in my hands. Strong emotions were squeezing the common sense out of me. My own sadness was not helping.

Everyone was in varying stages of despair. Elfohrys was about 10 times more painful than Ambrosia's had been on the way here. Probably because she had moments of hope often during the day.

But never before had I felt so much pain and sorrow from one individual. The only alternative emotion in the room was coming from Eylador. His guilt made me feel like I had killed 15 Esme's.

Carlisle turned away from Elfohrys and came to me. "Is everyone dead?" he asked quietly. I nodded. "But we did see a few doors that led to prison hangars." He frowned.

"We need to make sure we are alone. For sure." He said. I nodded. Slowly, dumbly, we organized a party to go look. Rosalie was still missing, and who knows who was being imprisoned here.

I looked back quickly, and wish I hadn't. Elfohrys still hadn't said a word, and he was still bent over Alexa. I did not want to see his face. Trying to shake off the emotions, I followed Carlisle, Emmett, and the pack through the sky light.

_ALEXA POV (in spirit)_

"_WHAT?!" I screeched. I turned violently in circles. I couldn't be here. I had to get back to Elfohrys-_

"_Honey, I know. I'm sorry." My mother said softly, staying where she was. I gasped and wiped away a tear. I was still human._

"_Are we in space? Where are we?" My mother nodded. "Somewhere in space. Far from earth or any planet with life." _

_Never before in my life have I truly broken down and cried my eyes out. Not until the day I died._

_I was gone from him forever. Stuck for eternity in the lonely and depressing land of the Death._

**I didn't actually think I could do it. Kill Alexa, I mean. I admit, I had the childish notion to base her largely off of myself. Maybe that's why I ended up killing her. Where could I possibly take this story from here? You will just have to wait and find out…won't you?**

Ω**stephmeyerfan14**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Goodbye my Lover

EMMETT POV

I moved dumbly around the dead bodies. Rosalie was gone, and Alexa is gone. GONE. All in less than a week.

I followed the group down into the prison hangars. Most of the cells were empty, but looked nasty.

In fact, on our closer examination, all of the hangars where empty, minus one. And even in that one, there was only one prisoner.

_ALEXA POV (in spirit)_

_My mother eventually left me alone. I looked up from my miserable little cloud to the inky blackness. I closed my eyes. What I would give to see Elfohrys again…to kiss him, talk to him._

_I focused on the elf part of me. I used the telepathy to see. Elfohrys had stopped talking to me and was just sitting there, my head in his lap; a empty shell._

_Tears flowed faster down my face when I saw a glimpse of Ambrosia and Eylador. The picture blurred with my tears and I let it go…_

EMMETT POV

I watched in horrified fascination as Caius, a vampire I thought to be sure was dead, get his arm burned off. It re attached after a minute, only to have it burned off again.

That Director was a sick bitch. I kicked in the door and ran over to turn off the machine. Even if he was bad, no vampire deserved that. With a weary motion, his arm reattached. Carlisle examined the long burn scar that went all the way around his shoulder, looking horrified.

"How long have you _been_ here?" He asked. Caius coughed. "Ever since Aro made a elf. I wouldn't take part in it, so he banished me here." His voice was very creaky, like it hadn't been used in 4 years. Which fit his story.

Carlisle, with some difficulty, removed the chains that bound Caius to the table. Which is a miracle in itself. How do you restrain a vampire with chains?!

When Caius sat up, his back cricked at least 10 times. He went to stand up, but fell and grabbed the table for support.

My anger for the Director came flooding back. To be able to do this to a vampire was horrific. To actually _do_ it, and enjoy it was beyond words.

_ALEXA POV (in spirit)_

_I was running, jumping and skipping over the black clouds, looking for a way out. A way back. I skidded to a stop as I encountered more people. They were all running away from a lone figure curled up in the clouds._

_Figuring that I was already dead, I walked over. "Hey, how long you been here?" I asked, trying to sound tough. _

_The figure gasped and whirled. Then I was running away too._

_The figure was Rosalie._

EMMETT POV

"Why don't you start from the beginning?" Carlisle said, supporting him. I guess they were good buds back in 1594. Or whenever that happened.

"Aro was being secretive, leaving on long trips with only a few guardsmen, that sort of thing. Then one day he told me all about his plan to make an elf, and how they existed on an island in the Pacific. At first I was ok with it. Until he told me how to make one." He winced as Carlisle examined his shoulder and arm.

"So when I refused, he locked me up, thinking I would come around in a few days. When I didn't, he made me watch the ceremony. When I still wouldn't harm the girl, he sent me to one of his contacts, the Director. I've been here ever since." He finished quietly.

My mind was ready to explode with all this information. The fact that people I loved where dead wasn't helping.

I listened closely upstairs. Edward had read Caius's mind and was filling everyone in. "Come on, we are leaving soon." Carlisle said, helping him walk to the door.

"We?" Caius asked. Carlisle explained about our situation, and our groups, but his voice turned sad when he mentioned the three elves traveling with us.

Carlisle jumped through the skylight first, and then helped Caius jump up. He took one look at the emptiness on Elfohrys face and Alexa's dead body, and the Directors, and turned to Carlisle, cricking.

"What happened?" he asked hoarsely.

_ALEXA POV (in spirit)_

_Rosalie, still being a vampire, caught up to me easily. She grabbed my wrist to slow me down, so I turned and kicked her, which hurt. I was still sore. And dead._

_My heart ached from running so much. It didn't function so well now that a sword had been in it._

"_Alexa?!" Rosalie asked. Her voice was drowning in misery. I punched her face in response, and shook out my hand afterword, gasping. I tugged uselessly on my hand in her grasp._

"_Yes, I'm dead. Happy?" I snarled, giving up and standing there, her hand tight around my wrist._

_She surprised me by shaking her head. "No! I didn't want you to die…I just wanted a baby for Emmett and I…" She trailed off, looking sad._

"_Ever heard of adopting?!" I asked angrily, pulling my hand free. Then I punched her again, even if it hurt. "You separated me from Elfohrys forever!" I screamed. Then I was beating her up uselessly, all of my anger and sadness pouring out of me._

_She stopped me after a while, and sat me down on one of the clouds. I was crying hysterically again, my whole body hurting. _

"_I'm sorry." She said softly. I just ignored her, and kept right on crying, remembering all the times Elfohrys and I had together…_

ELFOHRYS POV

Some character came in, Caius, that's the one, and started asking all sorts of questions about how my love died.

I ignored him and stroked my loves now cold face. One of my biggest fears was that she was going to overdo it someday. But this wasn't her fault. She didn't have to come save Eylador, she wanted too.

That made me love her even more.

But when Caius came close and reached out to touch Alexa, I whisked her up, snarling. Jasper calmed me down some, but there was no way this filthy vampire was going to touch her.

"Elfohrys…" Ambrosia said, coming over and giving me a hug, Alexa in-between us. I stood straight as a stick.

When she pulled away, she had used some of her magic to erase the grime and gore from Alexa. Her clothes where replaced with a white dress, with a sweet heart neckline and bell sleeves.

I choked at the sight of the elf death apparel on Alexa. It didn't suit her. Well, anything looks good on her, but still. Her wound glared out at me like a giant neon sign from the Director, and it was laughing.

"ELFOHRYS!" Carlisle shouted, bringing me back to my senses. Jasper looked ready to shoot himself. I probably should…life wasn't worth living without Alexa.

"Listen to me. There may be a way to bring Alexa back." With those words, he had my full attention. "But Caius needs to examine Alexa. Just let him." Carlisle said.

Slowly, feeling terrible the whole time, I set her down and turned my back, putting my face in my hands.

I felt Eylador's hand on my back, and I knew he felt responsible. "There are no words to express my guilt and sorrow." He said softly. I ignored him.

"Yes, there still is a chance!" Caius said. I whirled around and grabbed him.

"How. Tell me now." I snarled.

**So, Elfohrys is going a little crazy…rightfully so. Rosalie is dead. And there **_**may**_** be a way to bring Alexa back…heh heh. If that way works or not will be revealed…^^**

Ω**stephmeyerfan14**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Till Death do us Part

ELFOHRYS POV

Eylador pulled me off of Caius with a apologetic glance. "Brother, I know you're hurting. But attacking people is not going to bring her back any faster." Half way through his sentence, I was distracted by a rumbling.

It came from below.

I pulled free from Eylador and listened harder, confused. Not that it mattered, but the people who I loved that were alive needed protecting. "What is that?" I asked. I flinched when I realized how dead my voice sounded.

A strange horn sounded. I whisked up Alexa as the noise sounded again. Everyone was gearing up to get out of here fast.

Then with a huge blast, the floor fell in. Only the Rides and the elves were quick enough to stay a float using powers and wings. Us elves were maxed out to the limit, trying to keep everyone up. The Rides had separated to groups of two, helping us out.

I kept Caius up and looked down. Standing at the bottom of the hangar was an army of…I wasn't sure. They were nasty brutes, with long curved horns and massive arms. The Director's body slipped off of the railing and fell.

And that's when it clicked.

"They're Urgals! Whatever they're called!" I shouted as we slowly moved everyone to a balcony. I darted into the Director's office, laid Alexa on the desk, then went back to the weapons closet and grabbed all I could carry.

Which was all of it, but still. I tossed weapons to the rest of the group as the Urgal leader stepped forward. He was covered in blue tattoos and was missing a few teeth.

_ALEXA POV (in spirit)_

"_Just why Rosalie. Tell me why you condemn me to death, and get away with it?" I said, my voice muffled by my hands. She sighed._

"_I needed to secure the future I wanted with Emmett. I was willing to do what ever it took." She responded in a melancholy way._

"_Well, when did stupidity enter the conversation? Why the __**hell**__ did you think the Director could solve your problem?" I stood up, and she did too._

"_I wasn't stupid! I was smart and determined. I made a choice you would be too weak to make!" She snarled. _

"_Well, go back were you came from and-" My earth stone in my hand glowed. Rosalie opened her mouth to retort, but then she glowed around the edges and vanished._

_I sank back down to the clouds and continued to drown in my misery._

CAIUS POV

I leaned against the railing and tried to keep the despair off my face. Elfohrys was suffering too much as it was. Every movement and everything he said lacked motivation. He was depending a lot on me.

And I would help him. I had cared about Alexa's safety since I first saw her. I owed it to her for not doing more when I could have.

I tried to focus on the negotiation going on. "Uh, Director. Where?" The Urgal said in broken English. Edward pointed to a couple yards away where she had fallen. The Urgal walked over, noticed the wound, and laughed.

Then he spit on her, saluted us, and turned his army away. I guess the Director had it coming from another group, not just the one I had recently joined.

No one relaxed until they were gone. Except me. I could hear something coming…I opened my mouth to warn everyone when it exploded through the roof and spun to a stop at the stairs.

Nobody moved, waiting for the object to stir. I heard it murmur, "That little bitch-" Then a shimmering blond vampire stood. She was impaled on the post. But as we watched, she _moved through it_, and dusted off.

"Rosalie-" Emmett choked. The blond looked up, and as her head went in front of a light, I could tell that this was a spirit. A ghost.

"Emmett," she breathed, and soared up, through the railing, _through Carlisle_, and stopped in front of Emmett. He looked like he would be crying. "You're dead." He said softly.

She nodded slowly. "I know I can never apologize to you all. I still love all of you, and wish I could turn back time." She turned to Elfohrys. "Alexa sent me." He lurched terribly.

He had gone and retrieved her after the Urgals had left, and he pushed the hair from her eyes. "Is she alright?" He asked softly. He was shaking again, and his voice had changed from the dead and uncaring to wrought with grief.

She shook her head. "She misses you. It's all she thinks about." He bowed his head over her and didn't move or speak. Finally, "Why did she send _you_?" Ambrosia hissed.

"Who else was she to send? And don't look at me like that." Rosalie snapped. Ambrosia snarled and stepped forward, but Eylador held her back. Rosalie smirked.

"She and I started to fight, and she said, 'Well, go back where you came from.' Then her earth stone glowed and before I knew it, I was here." Her eyes turned sad.

"I didn't mean for her to die." She said. Elfohrys snarled like I have never heard anyone snarl before.

"Enough. We are running out of time." I said my voice still a little hoarse. "Are we going to save her or not?"

**So, the Urgals are friendly. Sorry if this chapter was a little depressing, I listened to the Theme from Schindler's List while I wrote this. Rosalie is a ghost. And time is slipping away for Alexa… Review! I apologize for the late update, I got my foot bitten by a dog. No, I'm serious. And my computer lies at the top of a set of stairs.**

Ω**stephmeyerfan14**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: All You Need Is Love

CAIUS POV

Elfohrys strode over and stood before me. "Tell me, what do I have to do?" He asked. I went over the details in my head and cussed loudly, surprising everyone.

"I need something from Volterra. There is a potion-" Bella interrupted me. "Save it. I wish we were in Volterra." She said. There was a flash of light and then I sprawled over the old stones.

"Wait, couldn't Bella just wish for her to be alive again?" Ambrosia asked. I shook my head fiercely. "And don't even try. It will kill you." I said, and stood up slowly, my shoulder and back creaking.

"Follow me." I said, and started through the hallways of my old home, going past offices, quarters, cells… "Ah. Oh dear." I said, looking at the door to my old office. It was locked with a huge silver padlock.

"Move." Eylador said, came over, touched it, and his fingers were made of fire as he burned the lock off. Then he kicked open the door for me.

I quickly stepped inside and turned on the light. Aro must have had some faith in me, because everything was as I had left it. I moved to the old cabinet where I kept potions and began rifling through them.

_ALEXA POV (in spirit)_

_I don't know how long I sat there, staring at the inky blackness, and the stars. I was overcome with sadness until a voice jerked me back to reality._

"_This makes me very sad." I looked up and over to the voice slowly. Aro was standing a few feet away, Jane, Felix, and the guard with him. They were all smiling._

_I looked at him for a minute, depression making me indifferent. He looked at me, and then jerked back in surprise. "You aren't elfin anymore…interesting." I laughed, surprising myself and them. _

_But the laugh was dark and saddened. "I thought nothing would ease my pain, but you just did." My laugh vanished as I sighed and looked back at the stars._

_I felt Jane's hand on my arm, and she jerked me to my feet. "She is half elf master." She held my hands behind my back, but I did not fight her._

"_Well, how did that happen? No matter. We will have lots to talk about, won't we?" He turned on his heel and Jane prodded me hard in the back. I had no choice but to follow._

AMBROISA POV

Elfohrys tenderly placed Alexa on Caius's desk as he rummaged through a cabinet full of old and new bottles, with brightly colored contents. I pushed away my sadness, for Jasper's sake, and tried to focus.

After what seemed like eternity, Caius found a bottle and pulled it out. It was relatively large, about the size of a liter of soda, and uncorked it. The smell alone was terrible. This potion was different, it was a muddy brown, and bubbled slowly.

"Um, how will this help Alexa?" I asked, leaning away from it as he held it out to me, but finally took it. He ignored me.

"Listen close, we don't have much time. When a soul departs from earth, it becomes a spirit. When it returns without its body, it's a ghost. To bring a soul back to its body is a long process that we don't have time for. So we are going elf style."

"You three elves need to split this potion between you. It enhances the first power you use, but only as long as you use it. You three will have to heal her body enough for her spirit to return."

Elfohrys frowned. "I don't think I, we, can do it. Alexa was the best at healing, our powers are minimal." Caius scowled.

"If you love her, you surely can." He said.

Dead silence greeted his words. Then Elfohrys took the potion from my hand, and took three swigs. His face twisted at the taste, but he passed it back. I took a deep breath, and took my three swigs.

It tasted worse than I imagined, but I swallowed and watched Eylador drink his three. He swallowed and threw the bottle out the door. I let a small smile grace my face at the sound of the bottle breaking.

_ALEXA POV (in spirit)_

_I couldn't help but smile as I passed through Aro's fluffy black castle walls. We went through hallways, until we emerged into a fluffy black recreation of the throne room in Volterra._

"_Old fads never die I guess." I said, and only laughed after he smacked me across the face. I was dead, what did it matter?_

_I didn't scream when Jane got her revenge. When it finally stopped, all I did was stand up again, and crossed my arms._

"_You have lost Alexa. Now you will always be mine." He roared, looking completely insane. I smirked. "Don't you have a wife?" He jumped on me, and punched my face repeatedly. _

"_You. Are. Mine." He said, accenting each word with a punch. I just lay there, and thought of Elfohrys as each punch came. Somehow, I knew the tides had turned._

_I could only hope he wouldn't kill himself for me._

CAIUS POV

"Alright, go." I said. Each elf laid a hand on Alexa, and their palms turned golden simultaneously.

"I'm coming, love." Elfohrys whispered, and let his power expand, closing his eyes.

**Apologizes for the late update, these past few days I have been visting family in Nebraska...far away from a computer. Anyway...Tension is building…Have the tides turned in Alexa's favor? You better review and ask…**

Ω**stephmeyerfan14**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Ice Queen

_ALEXA POV (in spirit)_

_I had stayed in the same position as I had been dropped into, as Jane literally threw me into a fluffy jail cell. You would think that since I was dead, I would be able to go through stuff, like a ghost, but no._

_So the burly guard in front of the door wouldn't be going anywhere. I let myself relax and fall to the side. I closed my eyes and only thought of Elfohrys. Guilt had been eating away at me along with grief._

_He had worked so hard to protect me, and finally, I basically killed myself. So, if he killed himself to be with me, I would have killed him too. _

_An icy coldness gripped my heart as I let a few tears escape…_

_After a few minutes, I sat up slowly. The stiffness and aching had vanished from my body. I looked down and gasped. The gaping wound on my breast was shrinking, and soon disappeared._

'_What's going on in there?" the guard asked, looking through the slots in the door. He barged in and grabbed my forearm, and pulled me up when he saw my wound was gone._

'_What the-" he said, and let go of my arm. I touched my arm, and immediately took my hand off. It was __**warm**__like living flesh. What was happening to me?_

_The guard grabbed me again and towed me down the hallways to the throne room. I realized right before we entered that my body was starting to float._

"_What is it now?" Aro asked, looking bored. 'Her wound is gone, and her skin is warm." The guard announced pushing me forward to trip over the stairs._

_I stood up slowly, and flinched when Aro put a hand on my face. His eyes widened. "What game are you playing?" He asked slowly, eyes on my face._

"_Nothing-" I lurched unexpectedly, as I felt a warm loving presence on my face, under Aro's hand. When his hand slid off, I heard quiet words around my head._

_Elfohrys voice was unmistakable. "Where are you?" I shouted, turning to look for him. Aro grabbed my wrist. 'Wretch!" he yelled, and lifted a hand to strike me._

_He let go in shock as I started to float upwards towards the stars. I started to cry as I listened to what Elfohrys was saying. He loved me. He was rescuing me._

_A hand on my ankle slipped off as I rose higher into the night sky. I didn't realize I had closed my eyes until I opened them, and looked at the Death Volterra far below._

_Then I was whizzing through space, back to where I had come, Elfohrys voice whispering 'I love you' around my head._

_I felt a flash of pain for a second, and then realized I was wearing death apparel and had all my stones around my neck. I gasped as I realized I was an elf once more. I began to heal myself with everything I had…_

_I could feel my body becoming alive again. Most importantly, the aching dead mass in my chest, my heart. I could feel as each cell was repaired, as the gash was closed._

_Space whizzed by me, then I was under blue sky, with a great view of earth, zooming towards Europe. I felt happiness bloom in me for the first time in what seemed like eternity._

_I almost screamed in frustration as I entered the tunnels of Volterra. After a wild dizzying ride, I felt tears pricking at my now un-crying eyes._

_I was standing outside of an office. My whole family was there, and Ambrosia, Eylador, and Elfohrys were healing me. I was on a desk. I accidentally walked through Emmett, and he shivered as I did so. But I made my way to the desk, and looked down at myself._

_I freaked out when I realized I was looking at my own corpse. I had the deathly pallor, the stiff and cold body, the elf morning clothes._

_I closed my eyes, tears still fresh on my cheeks. I put my hand on Elfohrys face. He twitched just a little, and relaxed. Then, I touched my dead body's throat._

I felt the desk underneath me, and could feel my friend's hands. I took a breath in my body once more.

"She breathed, oh my _**god**_she breathed." I heard Carlisle say. I felt Elfohrys move around the desk from his place at my shoulder to look at me fully, his hands stroking my face worriedly.

His gasp of surprise at my warm skin was like a drug to me. I had missed him so much. He was part of me, body and soul. I knew I had to marry this man. And there was really only one way to do that. I had to be alive.

I took a deeper breath and opened my eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Kiss the Rain

ALEXA POV (alive I might add)

I took in Elfohrys dumbstruck face for a second, before I was whirled into a tight hug from him. He was shaking.

I relaxed in his arms and felt myself cry. Elves almost never cry. Only when they feel great happiness or despair. I realized I was shaking too. I felt his own tears in my hair.

I couldn't even say anything. The cold sadness and depression from the Land of the Dead wouldn't be going away soon, that much I knew. Finally, I started to return the hug. I hugged him mercilessly. I felt his hand running through my hair, stretched around us two times.

"Shhh…" he whispered brokenly into my ear as I continued to cry. He had a few tears. I had them streaming down my face, now flushed with life, buried into the crook of his neck.

I couldn't help but think of the final moments. The moment our eyes connected when he knew I was out of time. Looking upon myself as I departed to the land of the dead. Picturing his perfect face in my cell in Death Volterra.

"Say something," He begged softly. He pulled back a little to look at me. He wiped away one of my tears with a stroke of his thumb. I let my face break into a smile.

"I love you." I said. My voice was a little hoarse, but it was mine. He laughed shakily. "I love you too." He said, wiping away more of my tears. I untangled one of my arms and wiped away one of his.

"I missed you terribly. Every second I thought of you. I'm so, **so** sorry. Elfohrys, I was so stupid-" He broke of my rant with a kiss. It was soft, and happiness burst in me.

I was whole.

He finally sat me back down on the desk. Shortly after, I was attacked by Ambrosia. I hugged her fiercely. "When will you learn?" she asked through her dry sobs and laughter.

I just laughed shakily. When she let me go, I was surprised to get a deep hug from Eylador. "This was all my fault." He said. I shook my head.

"I choose to rescue _you._ You didn't stab me." I said with slight difficulty. He was hugging me so tight, I almost ran out of air.

The hugs continued. I was passed from person to person, Elfohrys following. After squeezing the life out of me, Emmett turned to give me to the next person, but stopped short in front of a vampire I didn't know.

As he sat me upright, I immediately sagged into Elfohrys. I hadn't realized how weak I was, being passed around and all. He supported me like he had so long ago, one arm around my waist, holding me up, my arm around his shoulders.

"Who-" I started. "This is the vampire who saved you." Elfohrys said. I softened. "I can't even thank you properly. Nothing can express my thanks." I said.

He stuck out a hand. 'Caius." He said. That name sounded familiar… I shook his hand while I ran his name through my mind.

"Caius…your familiar…" I said slowly, still sifting through my memories. He shifted nervously. "I was part of the Volturi. When I refused to help make you into an elf, I was, um, banished." He said, talking faster as I stiffened.

I remembered him. He was the one vampire in the room I noticed while I was being strapped down that didn't look eager. His face had been full of sadness. I jerked back to reality.

"I remember you. It's ok." I said softly. I also remembered he was the vampire removed from the room when I woke up because he was yelling something I couldn't remember.

"Well Alexa, you've joined a club." Jacob said from across the room. Our encounter while I was passed around was awkward to say the least. I raised my eyebrows.

'You've joined the back from the dead club. Congratulations. You are one of two members." He said. 'She always was different." Elfohrys said, and kissed me again. I wanted…well; I'll spare you from what I wanted.

"I think we can finally go home and settle down." Esme said happily. The back of my neck prickled, and I whirled in Elfohrys grasp.

Rosalie stood behind me, a silent ghost. I hadn't noticed her in the commotion. "Oh, it's you." I said, my voice souring. "I…I thought you sent her?" Emmett said. Rosalie shot me a glare.

"I sent her on accident. I was fighting with her and told her to go the hell back to where ever she came from, and then she was gone." I said, letting Elfohrys support me again. Rosalie and I sized each other up for a minute more.

"Let's just go, alright?" Bella said loudly. After a moment, everyone nodded. "I wish we where home in Forks." Bella announced. After the flash of light, we landed in the driveway, sending rocks flying everywhere.

"You need to rest." Carlisle said, and Elfohrys carried me into the house and up to the bed I had laid in so, **so** long ago. I flinched when I saw it. After a reassuring kiss on the side of the head from Elfohrys, I let him place me in it.

Then, he curled up next to me, his arms around me. I sighed and closed my eyes, nearly bursting with happiness.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Somewhere Only We Know

ALEXA POV

I didn't let Elfohrys go the whole time he stayed with me. I cried at least three more times that night, as I remembered all the people I had seen there who were dead. My parents. People from long, long ago.

Each time, Elfohrys tried to understand what I was saying as I explained, but something tells me he never will understand. It's like seeing is believing. Had to be there to get it. That sort of thing.

When the sun rose, my spirits did too. I rolled over in Elfohrys embrace and after a moment, he held me closer. I really didn't want to get up, but I wearing death apparel, and it was really starting to freak me out.

"Elfohrys…I need to get up." I said, and he groaned and held me tighter. He was obviously in the closest state to sleep an elf could get, which was pretty close if we were relaxed enough.

To wake him up, I started trailing kisses down his neck, and with difficulty (considering he had me held to his chest with his arms wrapped around at least three times) down his shoulder and arm.

"Mmm, that feels nice." He said. I started kissing his face. "Baby, I need to get up, I'm not dead anymore; I need clothes." After a minute, he understood me and reluctantly let me go, and flopped onto his back, watching me with hooded eyes as I limped over to the closet.

I ended up in an old pair of jeans and one of his sweaters, which went over my hands. Staring at the death dress which was lying on the floor, I got so angry I burned it. Smelling smoke _finally_ got Elfohrys fully functioning.

"Come and sit down, you'll tire yourself out. He said, and tugged me by the back of his sweater to the edge of the bed. I glared at him, but was relieved to sit down. Being brought back from the dead tires you out.

Speaking of…I wondered briefly why Jacob wasn't at all haunted by the dead people he left behind. Maybe it was because he had a motive and could come back on his own. Or maybe it's because he doesn't have a freaking death stone.

A loud bang echoed above us and giggling. Of course, we had to have the room below Eylador and Ambrosia. "Yo, quit your baby makin'!" Elfohrys yelled, and knocked on the ceiling with a stretched out hand and arm.

There was a moment of silence. "Piss off elastic-man." I heard Eylador say and I heard Ambrosia giggling. I rolled my eyes and tugged his arm down. "Let those sex-addicted lovers let their hormones rage." I said loudly, and flopped back on the bed, and Elfohrys joined me.

"Elfohrys…I've been thinking." I said, and right when Elfohrys was about to answer me, Carlisle swept in with his doctor bag. Frustrated, I sat up as he came over and gave me a physical.

"I know this is always hard for you, but try to rest." He said, and began to pack up his stuff after pronouncing me healthy considering I had been dead 24 hours ago. When he finally left, I tugged on Elfohrys sleeve.

"Yes?" He asked, smiling brilliantly. "Back to me doing that thinking…I know most elves don't do this…but-"

"ALEXA!!" Alice came bounding in. I glared at her. "What?!" I said. She just laughed at me. "Everyone wants to see you downstairs, come on!" she said, and she half tugged, half carried me down the stairs.

"Careful Alice," Jasper and Carlisle said at the same time. She just grinned at both of them and forced me to sit in a chair. "I really need to talk to Elfohrys…" I said, and started to get up.

Without even looking at me, Alice forced me back down again with one hand on my shoulder. I glared at her, but she wasn't looking at me. Elfohrys came up behind me and started playing with my hair.

"AMBROSIA! GET YOUR _ASS_ DOWN HERE! YOU TOO EYLADOR!" Alice yelled. I went to get up with me and she shoved me down again. "God damn it Alice, I really need to-" She shoved me down again as I went to get up.

"Stay." She said, glaring at me. "What am I, a dog?!" I said as the rest of the family including a mussed Ambrosia and Eylador made it down stairs.

"Ready?!" Alice squealed to the family. I winced. I cringed as Alice led the family in a 'Happy Birthday' tune. She sang, the rest of them kind of muttered and looked away awkwardly.

"You were 'born' yesterday! Happy Birthday!" Alice said, beaming with happiness. I rubbed my temples. "Thanks Alice." I muttered.

"Yay! See, I told you this was a good idea." She said to Jasper. After sitting through the Rides plowing through my cake, getting presents which included a car, money and clothes, the family were spread about the living room, chatting.

I got up and slapped Alice's hand away so I could stand fully. "I am spending the rest of my 'Birthday' with Elfohrys." I announced, and towed him from the room before Alice could get anymore ideas.

He picked me up and ignored my objections as he darted outside, into the woods and down to Edward's meadow. The moon was making appearance, and dew made the whole meadow sparkle.

"Now. What is it you wanted to tell me?" Elfohrys said, watching me watch the stars from my comfy position on his lap.

I sat up from my curled up position and looked at him seriously, and his face turned from pleasant to expectant.

"I've been thinking… know not many elves do this…but will you marry me?" I asked him.

**Happy Birthday Alexa! You will see in the next chapter why most elves don't marry, I know that was kind of secretive here. Review!**

Ω**stephmeyerfan14**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: I'm With You

ALEXA POV

Elfohrys stared at me for a minute, utter shock on his face. I knew this was a bad idea. I waited for him to calm down as I played with the collar of his shirt, avoiding his gaze.

"You-want—What?" he finally spluttered. I sighed and snuggled into the crook of his arm. "I want to marry you." I said clearly, as clearly as I could with my face in his shoulder.

I couldn't blame him for being so shocked. When elves marry, they exchange in equal numbers, stones with each other. By giving each other their stones willingly, it makes the two elves in question linked, because the stones each elf has are _them_, it's their soul.

'Why? Alexa, you just had your stones in someone else, it killed you." He said, still in shock that I would bring this up. I knew the anger would come next so I back tracked.

"Honey, that's because I didn't give them up willingly, you know that. And if you give some of yours, it will make us both stronger. We could use each other's powers, heck; we could even _be_ each other. And that only happens when two elves really love each other. And that's why it happens so rarely." I said, trying to persuade him with logic.

"Besides, we probably won't have to even _do_ anything. Carlisle will make me rest the whole time up to it, and Alice and Esme will go overboard and take over." I continued, getting worried that he hadn't said anything.

"You know I love you," he started after a minute. I snuggled deeper into him in response. "I will marry you, but with one condition." He said. I pushed myself up and rolled on top of him, and propped up my elbows, my head cupped in my hands, watching him.

"You don't have to if you don't want too." I said. I had a feeling that he was only doing this for me, to protect me. He frowned and closed his eyes.

"I wanted to marry you as soon as you were mine. But things kept getting in the way. I _was _going to propose after the battle for Elixir 93, but that obviously wasn't an option. I want Carlisle's opinion on it and how it will affect you before we actually go ahead with this." he said, his eyes still closed.

"Is that your condition?" I asked quietly, and lay down fully on him, putting my head down on his chest. He tensed. "No." he said. I was puzzled. What else was keeping him from doing this? He obviously didn't want to rule anymore, so what was it?

"I need to understand something. I want us to be equal on this." he said slowly; as if he didn't want too say it. I snuck a glance at him. His eyes were still closed, and he was frowning.

"I know you can do it too, I asked Carlisle." He murmured, almost to himself. I rolled off of him and to the side, and cuddled into him again. 'What do you want me to do?" I asked him softly, wondering what it could be.

"I want you to take me to the Land of the Dead." He said after a minute. He said it all in a rush, and I froze in his embrace. He propped himself to a sitting position and held me up, his purple eyes scanning my face.

Back to the Land of the Dead. A place I never want to see again. Even though I am an Elf 3.0 thanks to coming back from there, it is a place I can never return to.

"Alexa, listen. I know you don't want to go back, and I know that Aro and the Volturi are there. But we love each other, and that's all we need. I'll help you, I promise. I need to understand why you can't relax at night; I need to know what you mean." He said quietly, still staring at me.

"You wouldn't be alone." He promised. I bit my lip. He cared so much, but he was so wrong on this issue. It was sweet that he wanted to understand, but he would hate it when he did.

"You don't want to go there." I said quietly, lifelessly. We hadn't talked about this since…a while. I was slightly angry. He knew that this topic was forbidden for discussion unless it was absolutely necessary. I guess he deemed this moment necessary.

"Yes, I do. Do it for me. As a wedding gift." He said pleadingly, rubbing my shoulders and back. I groaned and put my head in my hands. "Carlisle won't let me; I'm to 'weak.'" I said, my voice muffled by my hands.

His hands paused, and then kept rubbing. I think you can do it." He said. I was torn. I really want to marry Elfohrys. But- the Land of the Death is a place you only want to visit once. And most people don't 'visit' the Land of the Dead.

They inhabit it. With a sigh I turned to face Elfohrys. "Take my hand, and don't let go." I whispered. He withdrew.

"_Now?!_ Are you insane?" He asked. I groaned. "If I don't do it now, I won't be able too. Take my hand, and swear to God you won't let go." Slowly, he put one of his hands into one of mine. His was steady. Mine was shaking.

'Are you sure you want to-" his words were lost as I took his other hand and closed my eyes, our feet leaving the ground, our bodies traveling upward at a deadly speed.

My Death Stone was radiating heat as we climbed, up, up to the Land of the Dead.

**So…REVIEW`!!!**

Ω**stephmeyerfan14**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again

ELFORHYS POV

The view of earth is breathtaking from space. I couldn't help but glance around as we flew through the universe, passing stars and novas as we did so.

I glanced at Alexa and frowned. She looked scared out of her wits. Her hands were around mine in an unbreakable grip, and she was too pale. I leaned over and kissed her cheek, breaking her trance like state.

She smiled weakly at me as we landed gently on a wispy black cloud. She had described this place to me in detail, but now that I was here, I realized it could not be described. The overall depressing atmosphere pressed in on me from all sides, and it made me feel like _I_ was dead.

Alexa was sticking to me like glue, scanning the surrounding area worriedly. I planted a kiss on top of her head, and she frowned up at me.

'Now what is it that you don't understand?" she asked softly, like she would be overheard if she talked any louder.

"I want to know what frightens you at night." I said, and rubbed her shoulder. She frowned, and then tugged on my arm. 'Come with me." She said, and led me across the barren landscape, the few stars that were around casting dim light onto the clouds we walked upon.

Suddenly, we began to pass people, who pointed at us and whispered. My stomach was lurching. Many of these people were terribly sad looking, and most of them showed some sign as to how they died. One man had an ax sticking out of his back. Black blood stained clothing, and many of them were suffering.

I understood why Alexa was so sad now. But…

I stopped dead in front of a cloud like bench that Alexa was sitting on. Next to her, was the seer Mordorais. He had died fifteen years ago. Alexa was talking to him quietly, but I was frozen.

In his hair was sea weed, and even though he was dead, water still dripped from his sleeves and hair. There was a huge gash across his forehead, down to the bone. He looked up and saw me standing there. Grinning, he stood up and hugged me, which after a second, I returned hesitantly.

**(Remember, Mordorais died when a flood washed him out to sea. He drowned.)**

Alexa was watching me worriedly as Mordorais sat back down. "So, Elfohrys. How fares Earth?" He asked, and laughed. I couldn't believe he was happy in a place where he was surrounded with suffering.

"Uh-It's…ok." I said, unsure of what to say to a dead man. Alexa quietly explained to Mordorais everything, everything that had happened to us.

When she finished, he whistled, wringing out his hair, which continued to drip after he was done.

"Never argue with your lady. Look at you, your scared stiff!" He said, and laughed again. Alexa actually smiled. I cautiously sat down next to him, afraid I would go right through the bench.

"And considering what your lady has been through, you better marry her." He said, surprising both of us. Alexa had skimmed over why I had wanted to come. He laughed at our shocked faces.

'I'm a seer, not an idiot. Just because I'm dead, doesn't mean I don't see things." He said, and pulled seaweed out of his hair. A new one appeared as he dropped it on the ground.

Then he frowned. "I wouldn't stay here long. Aro is still furious you got away, and he has questioned all the supernatural beings here, including me. It's been tough." He glanced around as he spoke, and a very spooked looking Alexa followed suit.

'It was good to see you." He said firmly. He got up, gave Alexa a look, me a hug, and then limped away. My throat closed up as the trail of water followed him. But Alexa was already tugging me away.

"Wait! We can't just leave him here!" I said, planting my feet and forcing Alexa to stop. I was still stronger than her; she wasn't completely healthy yet. She glared at me.

'What do you want me to do? I can't bring everyone back. Everyone on Earth wishes their loved ones could return, and so do I. But I _can't._ It tears me up inside that I have to leave them, but I _have to._" She looked like she should be crying.

"…I'm sorry. I came here to understand this, and I end up hurting you." I held her close, and I realized she was shaking. Whether it was her emotions or her strength, I couldn't tell, but neither was good.

"Come on lets-" A chilling laugh cut me off. Alexa froze in my arms, and I felt her fear pour into me; filling us both up. She slowly turned in my arms, and looked up. On the cloudy wall above us stood Aro, and a few guardsmen.

"How touching. I knew you missed me, but did you have to bring the boy-toy too?" he asked, an evil smirk crossing his face. I promptly made a force field around us, keeping them away.

"You're lucky that your already dead, Aro." I hissed. The smile fell off his face. "Well, you aren't too friendly, are you? Maybe I should fix that." He jumped off the wall and strode over, standing in front of the bubble.

Alexa stiffened, and then walked right to the edge, so that they were eye to eye. "I'm an elf through and through now Aro. Watch yourself. Just because you're dead, doesn't make you safe from me." Her face was frightening, even for me.

"And just because you can come and go from here as you please, doesn't mean you are safe from _me._" He said, and stepped smoothly through my force field.

**Oh snap. Now what will befall our favorite couple? You better review…**

Ω**stephmeyerfan14**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: White Flag

ALEXA POV

In seconds, I unleashed all the pain and anger I had felt towards him. He was smirking in my face, our noses touching. Obviously, he thought that because he was dead, I couldn't hurt him.

He was very, very wrong. All of my main stones glowed, and I let it go, stepping calmly backwards. Plant tendrils wrapped firmly around his throat, fire licked his skin; he was drowning, yet air was buffeting him from all sides. His face was a mask of shock when he realized he was going to die again.

Where do you go? You don't want to know.

The guard was watching in disbelief as the death stone slowly made a black cage around Aro. Then, in a second, it collapsed, and sunk back into the clouds. Aro was gone, and he was never, ever coming back.

The guard ran. I let them go, already feeling terrible for doing that to Aro. Elfohrys hesitantly put a hand on my shoulder, and I turned. His expression mirrored how I felt.

He was the one for me. I gently took his hand again, and then we were going back, away from the suffering and the pain; we were going home.

As our feet touched down in the meadow, Carlisle was immediately next to us, forcing me to sit, talking. I wasn't listening. I was still thinking about killing Aro again.

"Why did you make her go back?!" Alice was saying to my left. Elfohrys went to reply, but Ambrosia's shrieking cut him out, and then she was on my right.

"ALEXA." Ambrosia said loudly next to me, making me jump. I looked at her. She looked more worried than I thought she would be. I gave her the look that she immediately understood, and she whisked me up into a hug, despite Carlisle's protests.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner? Oh my gosh, this is going to be AMAZING…" she ranted. Elfohrys shot a quizzical glance my way.

"I told her." I said to him, and he frowned. "Did you have to?" he asked, almost whined, and I laughed. The Land of the Death was far behind me now, and too far ahead in my future to see. "She had too, it was my condition." He told Ambrosia, and she just beamed.

"What? I don't under-" Alice's eyes glazed over in a vision, and then she burst out of it squealing. "YOUR GETTING MARRIED OH MY GOSH!!" She squealed at an impossibly high decibel. I winced, and Elfohrys flinched.

She turned to Ambrosia and Eylador. "OH MY GOSH WE SHOULD HAVE A DOUBLE WEDDING!!" she squealed again. They both looked shocked.

"Well, we talked about it…" Ambrosia started, but Alice gave her a look, and they just stared at each other for a minute.

"Um…" I said, puzzled. What were they doing? Ambrosia frowned. "We don't get married that way." She said randomly, and Alice pouted.

I turned to Edward. "What are they doing?" I asked, still watching the two of them. He glared at Alice, who did a little skip and turned her attention back to Ambrosia.

"I honestly have no idea, I can't read their minds. And stop chanting _Eddie_ over and over again." He hissed at Alice, who giggled.

Jasper and Emmett looked nauseated. I didn't blame them. Finally, Ambrosia huffed, "Fine. Just keep it in your pants. The ceremony takes about 30 seconds." Alice shot her a venomous glare. I swear she's bi-polar.

"Well, I have two weddings to prepare for!" she sang, and began to leave. "Um, Alice. I'm sure Ambrosia told you…but we honestly don't get married that way. There really isn't anything to-" she cut me off.

"There's plenty to do. We need the location, set up, guests, a dress, makeup, hair…" she trailed off, getting misty eyed. Then she ran away, towing Jasper after her.

"Ugh." I plopped back down again, and the other elves joined me as the Cullen's left. Elfohrys scooted behind me and I full on relaxed in his grip. I was exhausted, and Alice the-mad-demon-of-weddings is on the prowl.

"So what were you and Alice doing? Cussing each other out?" I asked keeping my eyes closed. When Ambrosia didn't answer, I cracked an eye open. She looked nervous, and was mutilating a daisy with her finger.

"It was nothing." She said nonchalantly, but I knew her better than that. "Ambrosia, don't do that. How bad can it be?" I asked, and she glared at me, bolting to her feet.

"I told you it was nothing." She hissed, and then bolted away. Eylador shot us an apologetic glance and ran after her. I was shocked. Ambrosia had never acted that way towards me.

"She didn't mean it, come on." Elfohrys said, and lifted me easily. I let him carry me back to the house, and he stayed with me as I got very close to sleeping. It was strangely silent above us. That only made me think of Ambrosia more.

I sighed and curled up next to Elfohrys, and he held me close. I was so tired of everything, yet I wanted everything to stay the same. Except for Elfohrys and I marrying each other.

I smiled and buried my head into his shoulder. That had to happen.

**Ambrosia was a bit of a bitch. Alice is the-mad-demon-of-weddings. And we have two couples getting married, elf style. There is more to come, I promise.**

Ω**stephmeyerfan14**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Gives You Hell

ALEXA POV

I finally got up with Elfohrys around late afternoon. Still kind-of sleepy, I almost slipped going down the stairs. Elfohrys and Carlisle freaked out of course, so after an hour of convincing them, they let me be. I was meandering in Esme's room, looking at her books while she sketched.

Her room was the most calm in the house. I ran my fingers over the spines of old books and new as she quietly hummed to a song I didn't know. After a while, I quietly excused myself and went downstairs, to be whipped up in a hug.

From Ambrosia. After a shocked minute of me doing nothing but standing there, I hesitantly hugged her back.

"I heard that you slipped this morning and I was so worried, but that's ok because you're better now right?!" She asked this faster than I thought an elf could talk. I blinked.

Before I could answer, Eylador appeared. He muttered something under his breath and strode over. "Honey, are you ok?" he asked. Why wouldn't she be ok? What the hell is going on with these two?

"I'm fine, leave me alone." Ambrosia spat viciously, and Eylador backed slowly away, and escaped to the kitchen. I gaped after him.

"Come here, I have to show you something." Ambrosia grabbed my wrist and took off, towing me behind her. I was flabbergasted, but I followed. She was bouncing over the ground in a frenzied excitement.

She abruptly stopped in the middle of the forest, three miles from the Cullen household. She took my currently captive hand in her grasp, and put it on her stomach.

_What the hell?_ I thought as she gazed at me expectantly. I jerked my hand away when it clicked.

"It almost never happens, but we decided to do it." Ambrosia said as I stood dumbfounded next to her. She took my hand again and put it back on her stomach, which I noticed, was a little bloated.

_No way, no FREAKING way…_ I gasped when I felt it move. "Ambrosia…you're _pregnant?"_ I croaked. She nodded, beaming. Elves almost never have children. It's very rare, and whenever there is a child born, usually great celebrations follow. That child is usually dubbed a high power, like Crown Prince.

Wait a second. Eylador is a CROWN PRINCE. Elfohrys is too, but he told me he hated it, and never wanted to go back. He was happy with me and the Cullen's.

"You're…carrying on the line." I gasped. She giggled and nodded, bouncing on her feet. "That's what you and Alice were talking about yesterday, she knew!" I exclaimed, and she frowned.

"Yeah. And she's making my life a living hell because of it." She snarled. Then she beamed at me again.

"Well…I'm so happy for you!" I said, giving her a cautious hug. I was surprised Eylador was still _alive_ with the mood swings she was having.

She nearly snapped me in half returning the hug. She had me gasping in pain at the end. Then she started to tow me back to the house.

'Let's tell the family! And Elfohrys! And the pack!" She stated excitedly, nearly dragging me through a tree.

Oh boy.

**Yes, Ambrosia's eggo is preggo! And nobody knows except Alexa, Eylador, and Alice. This should be exciting….REVIEW!**

Ω**stephmeyerfan14**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: That's What You Get

ALEXA POV

Ambrosia nearly slammed me into the glass door on her wild rampage to the Cullen's, but I moved at the last second. I swear she was trying to kill me. Those hormones are dangerous…

"_**EVERYONE GET DOWN HERE NOW!!!"**_ She bellowed. The windows shook in their frames. I think I heard one shatter upstairs. She turned to me and grabbed my wrist again, giggling. "This is going to be so much fun!" She squealed as the family cautiously came downstairs.

Elfohrys came in last, shooting me a look. I shrugged with difficulty; Ambrosia was jumping up and down, my wrist in hand, laughing. Eylador looked almost fearful as he watched his wife. Poor guy, it was a miracle she hadn't killed him yet. No wonder elves rarely have kids.

"I have an announcement to make! Well, Eylador and I do, but still! I'mpregnant,isn'tthatsuperamazing?!!" She squealed in one breath. Only the elves caught her sentence, and a look of understanding washed over Elfohrys.

He grinned and nudged Eylador while the Cullen's and the wolves stood uncertainly, looking confused.

"Come again?" Carlisle said. Ambrosia hissed. "I said I was _pregnant_, weren't you listening? Aren't you happy for me?" She shouted, squeezing my wrist in her fist, her nails digging into my skin. With a quiet _snap_ my wrist broke. I didn't dare pull away now, Ambrosia looked murderous.

I tried to act like nothing happened; Ambrosia hadn't heard it break in her anger. My face twisted in pain as it started to throb as she squeezed tighter. Elfohrys started forward, seeing my face, but a loud snarl from Ambrosia stopped him.

"Don't you _dare_." She hissed, glaring at Eylador as he tried to come over. I gasped as her nails punctured the inside of my wrist. Warm blood pooled out and ran over her fingers and onto the floor. Her pressure was keeping it from spurting; she had cut right through my radial artery. **(A/N: I saw this happen, my mom works at a Dialysis Center. It's not pretty.)**

"Oh!" She said in surprise, letting go of my hand, just as Carlisle started over, the worrying fool. I wasn't _that_ weak yet. Blood spurted out like a geyser and smacked him right in the face.

Ambrosia stood frozen as Elfohrys streaked to my side, invisible with speed. I sighed. Over protective much? I quickly clamped down on my broken wrist, to keep my silver blood from spurting again.

Then I smoothly healed the skin, and with another sharp _snap_, my wrist realigned. Carlisle grimaced and spat out my blood. Wow. It was in his mouth and he _still_ wouldn't swallow. Tough dude.

Instantly I had pulled off my sweater, and resisting the urge to shiver in my t-shirt, I handed it to him. He gratefully wiped off his face. Then he walked over to Ambrosia and started asking all sorts of questions. She answered in a daze.

"Are you alright?" Elfohrys asked quietly. I smiled up at him. "Of course I'm alright, silly. Accidents happen." He frowned, but kissed my wrist just the same and brought me over to the beaming parents.

After everyone offered their congrats, Ambrosia dropped the other ball. "And guess what?! We are going to carry on the line!" She bounced happily into dead silence. Eylador flushed, embarrassed.

"What line?" Emmett asked in confusion. Ambrosia frowned, and he hastily rearranged his face.

"The _line_, ya know? The ROYAL line? Eylador wants to go back to his people, and I want to help him! It's going to be perfect!" She giggled as Eylador flushed again. I immediately couldn't help but think, _awkward teenager…_

Edward barely kept himself from laughing. "Have you thought of names?" Rosalie asked, trying to break the silence. Ambrosia beamed at her.

"Oh yes! We thought Siobhan (pronounced SHA-von) or Janëlle (pronounced jan-ELLE) for girls, and Amnhor (pronounced AM-nor) or Nèophileus (pronounced NE-o-feel-eeus) for boys." Ambrosia rattled off excitedly.

"Unusual names…but they sound exotic!" Alice said, matching Ambrosia's excitement. She grinned back at her, and proudly put a hand on her stomach.

"I have a question…if you don't need to eat, how does your baby get properly nourished?" Carlisle asked. Ambrosia shrugged.

"No one knows. I asked Eylador what normal pregnant elf women did, and there was really nothing to tell. In fact, they don't even age the same way as human babies." Ambrosia replied, and Carlisle frowned.

'What do you mean? You've been pregnant for how long?" He asked, looking at her stomach. She flushed with pride. "Two days. And it only takes a month for the baby to develop and be born!" She said, grinning at Carlisle's bewilderment.

"And from there, their aging fluctuates. They grow quickly as kids, but their teens, twenties and thirties go by very slowly." Eylador said quietly. He looked extremely proud of himself.

He should.

**So, there are some baby names for ya! And a brief introduction to the life cycle of a elf. Please turn to page 250 in your textbook to observe the diagram. ^^ Review, and my apologizes for kind of abandoning this story. I'll **_**try**_** to write more, but I'm not sure if I can finish this story.**

**blackorchestrafreak**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: This Years Love

ALEXA POV

In a week of Ambrosia's raging hormones, I had to heal Eylador at least three times a day. She only looked like she was 4 months pregnant, with only a slight bump, but she was ¼ of the way done already. That kid cooking in her belly better turn out well, because the way it made Ambrosia act scared even me. Carlisle was still trying to find out how she was supporting it without eating or sleeping; he wouldn't take the most obvious answer (magic), as a way to solve his little problem.

The only time Ambrosia was happy was when she was preparing for the wedding she had hated Alice for, preparing my wedding that I still hated Alice for, or hurting something. Carlisle asked me to stay around her at all times in case she hurt someone enough to be fatal, and I didn't mind. Not until she tried to castrate Elfohrys with a pencil sharpener did I full out yell at her, and that ended with her crane kicking me in the face and all the way across the room. She had also cursed my mother to an early grave and told me that her face made her want to vomit.

Two hours later, she broke one of my ribs in three places giving me a hug, saying that she loved me more than life itself over and over again. I didn't blame the wolves for leaving, or the Cullen's appearing less and less. I felt bad that Ambrosia had basically taken over their house, but I wasn't about to point that out to her. Only Alice was brave enough to stay at the house to help prepare the weddings. Ambrosia's wouldn't be until after the darling little child was to be born, but I was lucky enough to have mine planned to be a week away.

"I found new dress selections for the both of you!" Alice sang, plopping down on the couch next to me, Ambrosia moodily watching the TV. She didn't look up, but at Alice's vicious glare, I took the printouts from her and looked them over. She was choosing dresses that didn't suit me at all, big puffy bridal gowns that reminded me of Cinderella's dress on some high quality acid.

"Alice, as much as I have told you that I simply _love_ big poofy girly-girl dresses, I really can't choose from any of these." I said sarcastically, and Alice shot me a look, then snatched the printouts.

"Fine, Ambrosia, I've got more dress selections for you!" Alice called, and almost too fast for _me_ to see, Ambrosia was there, thumbing through them eagerly. She reminded me of a bomb, at any second; she would explode for no reason. For a moment, I just focused all of my energy at the laptop screen as I booted it up, went to the internet, and simply Googled 'wedding dress.' After a few awkward moments, I silently handed the computer to Alice. The dress in question was simple. It was a strapless almost dark maroon colored dress, with a long artsy train, but a plain front with a tight v-shaped waist line that poofed only slightly into a small skirt. **(Link on Profile)** Alice squealed, and Ambrosia looked up with almost an annoyed look on her face. "Where did you _find_ this?" Alice asked, sounding awed.

"I Googled 'wedding dress', and clicked on one that I liked. I take it you approve?" I asked almost flatly, but I was surprised that Alice had actually liked it, not to mention so quickly. It made me very happy, if she really liked it, then she would probably let me where it.

"_Like it?_ I love it! It's gorgeous, and with your pale skin, a little bit of a smoky eye for makeup, a long updo with a trailing back that's curled, we can emphasize your paleness and work it to our advantage…oh yes. Buy that one right away!" Alice, always the impulse buyer, handed me a credit card, and I dutifully bought it.

"I thought it was rather shabby." Ambrosia snorted rudely, then continued her search through the print outs. Alice looked scandalized, but I ignored Ambrosia all together and started my search again, but this time for Ambrosia. After more uncomfortable and tension filled silence, I turned the computer around to face Ambrosia. The dress on the screen was almost the opposite of what I had chosen for myself: A white halter dress with a lightly beaded corset and then a large, almost wispy huge full skirt, and on the ends there was silver embroidery in beautiful patterns.**(Link on Profile) ** Ambrosia stared at the screen, her face unreadable.

"I can understand if you don't like it, it's a little, well, over the top, but-" Ambrosia tackled me straight through the couch with a loud tearing noise, and hugged me mierclessly on the hardwood floor as I stiffened in shock. _What…the…HELL?!_

"OHMYGOSHILOVEITIT'SPERFECT!!! THANKYOUSOMUCH!! I'!!!" Ambrosia screeched by my ear almost faster than I could comprehend.

"Is she going to kill you, me or both of us?" Alice whispered as Ambrosia squealed happily.

"Nope," I breathed back, then helped Ambrosia up. "Ambrosia, you're going to have to be more careful hugging me. I know you love me, but your little kid is a cooking in your stomach, and I don't want it to get hurt." I said this lightly, almost sarcastically, but Ambrosia nodded furiously and put two protective hands on her stomach. I had learned that trying to order her or tell her what was right was a very _very_ bad misake.

"Anyway, Alexa, have you thought about a guest list besides the current family? I mean, Ambrosia's will be on the Elf Island of course, and yours will probably be on a beach, I haven't decided yet, but have you thought about guests?" Alice asked in a business like tone, and pushed me into the other free chair as she plopped onto the remains of the couch.

"I don't exactly have a whole bunch of friends and family that I can call up and invite, and I forbid you from inviting all of Carlisle's friends that I don't know." I added severely, and Alice pouted, but I ignored her. If I showed one sign of weakness, she'd be on me like a starving Wait Watchers woman stealing cupcakes. "Besides, Elfohrys and I told you before that we wanted this small, and we mean it. We can always elope somewhere." Alice glared at me, seeing that pouting wasn't working, and stacked some papers furiously.

"Oh alright then, just the family, the wolves…Caius of course…anyway, a cake? Rings? Honeymoon destination?" Alice popped up with new eagerness.

"Alice. Elves don't eat, and we don't even use rings, we combine stones." Ambrosia said passively, with a contented sigh, obviously thinking about poor Eylador. I was glad he had gotten some time to get away with Elfohrys to do some tux shopping, accompanied by most of the Cullens in an effort to vacate the house. Poor guy.

"…oh," Alice breathed, backpedaling fast, but then brightened again. "Well, Alexa is still getting a cake so that the wolves can eat. Just because most of the guests don't, doesn't mean we can't be courteous, now can we?! I was thinking sort of a dark gold colored cake, to match your dress, with light blue accents here and there, and I'll trust you to polish the stones, considering I really can't touch those…hmmmm…the family will be home in 1 minute by the way." Alice added as she scribbled furiously on a notepad, and organized the whole table neatly, just as I heard footsteps on the porch.

"Hey, what did you guys do while we were gone?" Elfohrys called, and he was suddenly walking through the door. "And what happened to the couch?" He added weakly, seeing that one whole side had been ripped off and was on the floor, along with the laptop ripped in two from Ambrosia's hug.

"None of your business, Elfohrys." Ambrosia snapped viciously, before tackling her husband in a hug, sending them both to the floor.

"It was kind of like that, but I was on the couch," I breathed in Elfohrys ear, and then spoke louder, addressing Ambrosia as he paled. "Ambrosia, the baby," I reminded her as Carlisle hovered almost nervously in the background, too wary to approach Ambrosia.

"OH YEAH!" Ambrosia bolted to her feet, holding her bump lovingly, and smiled brilliantly at everyone around.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: All I Wanted

ALEXA POV

As my wedding approached faster and faster, Ambrosia seemed to calm down more and more, and 'slept' later and later into the day. Everyone was silently thankful that she had stopped enjoying others physical pain, and that her mood swings were gone. Nobody was more thankful than Eylador, whose required healings from me were now almost nonexistent. The dresses had come; Alice had fitted me expertly into it, and arranged for our honeymoon to be off the coast of South America, on one of the tiniest little islands I had never heard of. Apparently, the Cullen's _owned_ it, but I was too disgusted to ask more questions. I mean really, who owns an _island??_

Finally, the day was suddenly upon me as Alice threw me out of bed and across the room into my bathroom, pushed a robe and some stringy black underwear into my hands, then shut the door in my face. Being extremely drowsy, I simply showered, swearing at the top of my lungs when I got out and fully examined the lingerie. It reminded me of porn. "What's wrong, did you fall?" Alice called through the door, sounding worried.

"No, I didn't _fall,_ but I'm _not_ wearing this stringy…" I tried and failed to summon up the words to accurately describe the articles of 'clothing' in front of me. More like a pile of lace. Alice laughed, and the sound was maddening, it made my blood start to boil, and my old temper raged close under the surface.

"You already wear it, I've seen it. Now hurry up! I have a lot of work to do." Alice snapped through the door, sounding impatient after realizing that I wasn't bleeding or dying.

"Fuck." I muttered under my breath, my anger slowly starting to fade, and after some struggle, got on the undergarments and hastily donned the big fleecy robe and stepped out, to be hustled over to a chair in front of a huge mirror. Ambrosia was sitting crosslegged on the bed, next to the dress bag and the strappy black stiletto shoes I was being forced to wear. Alice took her sweet time mauling me with her makeup, hair irons and combs, and of course, her wicked black nail polish that she insisted on, happy piping on about something around the lines of 'a black wedding, I've never done one before!" Ambrosia was the closest to sleep an elf could get, still sitting crosslegged when Alice finally allowed me to look at myself.

My hair was up elegantly, with long slightly curled strands of my hair just brushing my shoulders. My gold eyes did not look so creepy with the smoky and mysterious shadowed makeup on my eyes, and I looked like a doll, with pale skin and smooth lips. I raised my eyebrows and turned my head from side to side, then made a 'GRRR' face. Alice huffed. "A simple thank you would be better than _that_ face." She sounded so put off, I started laughing, waking up Ambrosia, who yawned and jumped when she saw me.

"Damn," She said, sounding impressed. Then she checked her watch and showed Alice, who swore creatively under her breath and yanked me up and seized the dress bag, then forced my robe off, making me shiver. "Nice job with the underwear, Alice." Ambrosia smirked from the bed and I glared fiercely at her and stepped into the dress, letting Alice vacuum seal me into the thing. It was gorgeous, don't get me wrong, but it was still a wedding dress. I wished heartily that I had just swapped stones with Elfohrys and never told Alice about us getting married.

"Oh yes, I am a genius. I should win awards for this kind of work. Here, put on the shoes." Alice threw the shoes at me, and I caught them, then with slight difficulty and some dress holding, I put on the shoes, suddenly gaining height by 3 inches. So glad I didn't have to worry about tripping anymore, I turned and looked in the mirror.

"Holy _shit._" I breathed, looking at the tall, mysterious and beautiful woman in the mirror. She was shapely, not exactly rail thin, but her body had a striking hour glass shape, and her posture was excellent, it made her look regal. Her hair added to the look, adding elegance, and her makeup made her look so…imposing. Like her beauty was the only natural thing left, even though it wasn't all natural. "Alice…it's elegant." I said after a stupid moment of making sure that it was a mirror, and not a picture. Alice beamed, and Ambrosia was looking at me thoughtfully, a smile on her face.

"Ok, now, you may _carefully_ peek out the window and see how the setup is going. If they look pretty ready, let me know." I peeked, and saw that there were black chairs set up towards a black pedestal. Off to the side, there was a black table with the dark gold cake sitting on it, and black plates and forks set to the side. I told Alice this, and when she didn't respond, I turned. Alice was finishing her makeup; she did so in about thirty seconds, did Ambrosia's in less time, then towed her out. There was a slight disturbance in the other room, then they were both back, Ambrosia blinking in surprise. She was dressed in a darker olive dress that accented my dress nicely. Alice was wearing the same attire, and when Esme knocked and entered, she was wearing the same. She sighed happily as she saw me turn from the window in surprise at her entrance.

"My dear, we are all ready for you. Eylador is getting nervous, and the pack is getting hungry." Esme smiled blissfully then closed the door. Alice squeaked and flew out, then back in, and shoved a light blue boquet of flowers at me, a dark mauve color at Ambrosia, then shooed Ambrosia down the stairs, and flew down the stairs, randomly picking me up, then she put me down and started some last minute primping. Then she carefully fastened the black pouch that held my stones neatly around my neck.

Then she ran outside, and some music started. Eylador cautiously poked his head around the door, then was shoved inside by Alice, who whispered some instructions to Ambrosia, who waited for a few moments as he wolf whistled quietly at me, earning him a smack. Ambrosia smirked then walked out the door. "Let's go," Eylador said excitedly, taking my arm and opening the door and walking me out into the day. Everyone kind of sighed as I walked out, and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Poor Elfohrys, he looked so nervous alone on the black stand. Eylador walked me up to the stand, bowed and made our greeting symbol by crossing his middle finger around his first, then holding it in the center of his chest, and Elfohrys and I did it back. The formality part of it made me want to scream.

Elfohrys took my hand and helped me step up gracefully onto the platform. His red hair and purple eyes looked strange compared to his all black blazer and black collared shirt underneath. His shockingly turquoise pouch was around his neck, and at the same time, we both took them off. Cupped in the palm of my hand, I opened it as he opened his, and picked out the one stone I rarely touched or moved, my soul stone. It was a giant hunk of gold crystal, in a rough pointy shape, while Elfohrys was a perfectly flat and round gold circle, I took a deep breath, and held out my free hand, with the open pouch, as did Elfohrys. He smiled softly as we both dropped in our stones into each other's pouches, and both of us lurched slightly as we were truly joined.

A huge smile came to my lips as I felt myself connect with him as he connected with me. He smiled too, and put my pouch back on, and then I put on his, and we clasped hands, then bowed to the tiny audience, making the customary greeting symbol. Ambrosia and Eylador erupted into cheers, standing up and performing the customary cheers in the old elf tongue at lightening speed. To the Cullen's, it would sound like extremely fast talking, but as was the custom, they had to wish us all of the 'best' things of elf culture in one breath, for luck. The Cullen's applauded politely with the wolves and Caius as we stepped down from the little platform.

After hugs and several jokes at my expense between Elfohrys, Ambrosia and Eylador, Sam came up to me, grinning. **Telepathic Conversation, Alexa is italics, Sam is underlined.**

Since you don't smash cake into each other's faces in elf customs, I asked Ambrosia about something you _could_ do. 

_Oh god. What did you come up with?_

Do you remember the one where you throw the groom into a lake/pond? Ambrosia will help out with that, and all you have to do is throw him in! The look on Alice's face will be priceless.

_You are so on._

I got a hug (again) from Emmett as Sam poked Ambrosia's shoulder twice as he passed her for another piece of cake. Ambrosia grinned and walked to a clear patch of the lawn and made a deep, smooth pond, much the Cullen's confusion. I rejoined Elfohrys, then darted over and threw him spectacularly into the pond. Elves considered men to be less pure than the women, and being thrown into a lake was supposed to cleanse them of their impurities. Eylador doubled over laughing after bowing in the same formal manner with the rest of the elves when Elfohrys surfaced, looking slightly annoyed yet resigned.

"Why did you do that!" Alice sounded panicked, probably for the suit he was wearing as he climbed out of the pool, wringing it out.

"It's a elf custom, to clear the man of impurities. Some see it as…the cake in the face thing humans enjoy so much." I explained lightly to her as Elfohrys came over, his hair dripping.

"Here, brother, let me dry you off." Eylador chuckled, and his hand turned white hot and he simply waved the area around Elfohrys, and he dried. Elfohrys wrapped a now dry arm around my waist.

"I never thought I would say this, but thank you for throwing me into a pond." He chuckled.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Even Flow

AMBROSIA POV

After the wedding, I seemed to become more and more lazy. I was tired _all the time_. During my fourth week of pregnancy, Eylador had to leave with Elfohrys to take care of the political business and the wedding/pregnancy on the Elf Island. It made me constantly nervous. I looked like I was only 7 months pregnant, but since elves were naturally slimmer than any other species, my baby was probably almost ready to be born. Eylador and I had narrowed down the choices for names, going for Siobhan for a girl, and Amnhor for a boy.

I was curled up on the bed Eylador and I shared, dozing when it happened. The sharp flash of pain that made me gasp when I realized that the baby was going to come. The house was quiet, Alexa below me was probably pretty close to sleeping, and all the Cullen's were mulling around quietly downstairs. I placed a hand on my huge stomach and the baby kicked me, as if to say, _pull me out! _"Carlisle!" I called in surprise when the harsh pain flashed again, almost scaring me with its intensity. Carlisle appeared, and after a millisecond, Alexa. "It's coming, oh _god_ it's coming." I ended as the baby pushed again.

I faintly heard thunder as Carlisle picked me up and carried me quickly to the room we had already prepared for the day this happened. Alexa sat next to me. She was sympathetic to me because she was the only one that I had told that no drugs or magic could be used during the birth, it changes the baby. Alexa went across the room to Carlisle to tell him as I puffed to keep from swearing. I already had started training Alexa to not swear around me, and now the baby, but it was slow going considering I had a bit of a potty-mouth too. My thoughts turned to Eylador and Elfohrys. Where the hell were they?

"WHAT?" Carlisle sounded panicked as Alexa told him about the magic/medication deal. "Why not?" He demanded, pulling her back over to me.

"Because the child already has it's own magic. But when elf children are young, their magic is more sensitive. Adding another persons magic, especially when Ambrosia is still connected to it would probably kill it." Alexa said calmly.

"Would you stop calling it _it?"_ I snarled, then groaned. "I'm sure it doesn't like being called it." I snapped, then added, "And yes, I know I called it _it, _but I can do that, I'm it's mother, so don't you dare say anything!" Alexa raised her hands in surrender and sat down as Carlisle knelt and peeked, making me flush furiously. Thunder rolled again, getting louder.

"Since elf babies are slimmer, you only need to dialate 2 inches, and you are at about 1 inch, I would say. You need to try to relax as the baby comes out." Carlisle said firmly, got up, and left briskly, and I had no idea where he was going. Alexa crossed her legs and sighed.

"Elfohrys is currently over the ocean, it might be awhile." She said. I felt a quick pang of jealousy, she knew where her mate was at all times. But then I got worried. I wanted Eylador here, especially because our child would someday rule over the _entire elf population._

"MOTHER OF GOD." I said through gritted teeth as the baby pushed again, somehow kicking me simultaneously. I snatched Alexa's hand and started to crush it as the pain did not wave like usual, but increased. Carlisle came in and peeked again, but I was too pissed off to care. "WHERE THE FUCK IS EYLADOR?!!" I screeched, and Alexa's hand glowed gold as she healed her hand, I must have literally crushed her fingers.

"He's almost here," Alexa said loudly over another one of my shrieks. "Their plane landed and now they're running. They'll be here in a few minutes."

"You…tell Elfohrys…to tell him…to _HURRY HIS ASS UP!!"_ I shrieked at her, and something glass in the hallway shattered. Alexa closed her eyes hastily, then opened them, starting to smirk, but wiped it off her face as I glared at her.

"Alright Ambrosia, you have the two inches…now you need to start pushing." Carlisle called as I snarled, but did as he said, screaming. I swear that the little bugger was grabbing handfuls of my insides to stay inside me. "The baby is crowning!" Carlisle sounded surprised that it was happening so soon, but I lay back and panted for a minute, squeezing Alexa's hand tightly.

"You can do it, Ambrosia. Eylador is almost here, you can do it." Thunder shook the house, and pain flashed from the baby, making my face twist. I nodded quickly, my eyes starting to tear, and pushed again as I heard footsteps from a few miles away. **Telepathic conversation, Ambrosia is underlined, Eylador is bold.**

**Honey, are you alright? I'm coming, I'm coming-**

I'm…ok, Eylador…just hurry…please.

**I'm almost there, I love you, Ambrosia, I love you-**

"The head is out, the shoulders are coming!" Carlisle shouted, and thunder cracked again and lightening flashed as I heard frantic feet on the porch, then Eylador was there, squeezing my other hand. He was sopping wet, his black hair dripping into his eyes, his fiery eyes dancing as he stroked my sweaty hair from my forehead, wiped away some of my tears. "One more push should do it, Ambrosia." Carlisle, when I craned my head to see, had silvery sparkly elf blood almost to his elbows, and in his hands, I could see a tiny head with black hair slicked down with more of the silvery blood-

"Come on, Ambrosia, you can do this." Eylador squeezed my hand back, and he gave me a quick peck on the lips. I smiled tiredly and gave one last push, and finally felt the child leave me for good. There was a quiet snip as he cut the umbilical cord, and Carlisle swiftly moved over to the small stand and the harsh shrieks the baby made let my muscles relax as wind howled around the house, and I plopped back onto the pillows, suddenly even more drained than I ever had before.

"What is it?" I panted as Alexa went over and looked over Carlisle's shoulder, then glanced back at us, a smile growing on her face. Eylador squeezed my hand as Elfohrys came over and looked too, then smiled as well.

"It's a…"

**VOTE! Tell me if it should be a girl or a boy, and I'll make my decision from there! Should it be Amnhor the prince or Siobhan the princess? LET ME KNOW!! ^^**

**blackorchestrafreak**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Star-Crossed

AMBROSIA POV

"It's a boy. This is Amnhor." Alexa carefully took the baby from Carlisle when he handed him to her and came over, Elfohrys at her side, and carefully nestled the calmed down baby in my arms. Amnhor was beautiful, with Eylador's black hair, but it was curly. His face was perfect, with a strong yet smooth jaw and the elegant shaped nose like mine. Amnhor yawned, and as the blankets shifted, I saw that his pouch was a deep red color. When he opened his eyes, they were a mysterious steely grey. Amnhor yawned again, and that's when I was totally in love.

"He's beautiful." Eylador whispered, looking surprised that we had actually created a child. As soon as he said it, Another harsh pain flashed up my spine, and I groaned.

"Ambrosia, are you alright?" Carlisle asked quickly, coming over as I gasped again. Eylador scooped up Amnhor as Carlisle knelt and froze in front of me. "There's another baby." He sounded shocked, but swiftly donned a new pair of gloves and came back.

"_Another baby?"_ I gasped, grabbing Eylador's hand tightly, and seizing the bed rail as another contraction happened. I felt my face pale. I had only made fuzzy contact with Amnhor; I had no idea that there was another child!

"There might be actually be two more, it's hard to tell." Carlisle said calmly, standing up and crossing his arms, looking bewildered.

"_TWO?!" _I shrieked in shock, sitting up. Why was I spawning so many children? I barely heard Carlisle saying something about dilating, then left. Dead silence spread through the room.

"We might be having _three_ children." Eylador croaked, looking pale.

"You're one to talk," I snarled. He wasn't pushing the babies out, I was.

"You'll be a great father, brother." Elfohrys said reassuringly, patting him on the back. Eylador looked sick, no, he looked scared shitless. I'm sure that I wasn't much different looking.

"And I guess I can help with the childcare thing. I mean, I hate little goobers also known as children, but I could try to help." Alexa said slowly, but the look on her face made me laugh until I contracted twice in a row, making me almost squeal in surprise. Carlisle came back in at my squeal, then knelt, looking determined.

"This second baby is pushy, are you ready?" He asked, and I nodded weakly. I was exhausted, and I wanted magic to numb the pain, but I couldn't risk killing however many children were in me still. "Push Ambrosia, I think one should do it, the second baby is crowning already." I did what he said, and Carlisle yelled in surprise as he suddenly had a baby in his lap.

"Boy," He said before I could painfully ask, and I heard him snip the cord among loud baby shrieks, and was cleaning him off and handing him to me quicker than I realized. Nèophileus squirmed happily in my arms and crowed with joy. He moved almost faster than I could track, or maybe I was just tired. His head had a shock of almost white blond hair, and his eyes were an amazing turquoise blue, almost azure. He had my soft, rounded chin and jawline, but Eylador's nose, with the sharp downward angle, but then the soft curve that completed it.

"Nèophileus, you're so beautiful, so strong. How did I miss you?" I cooed softly, and he wriggled with joy. "Oh god, here comes another," I added quickly, and Elfohrys took him quickly so that I could sit up. Alexa was the only person left without a baby, so I seized her hand and squeezed as Carlisle instructed, but little to nothing happened.

"Ambrosia, this may sound bad, but don't panic. There is a baby in you, but I can't see it." Carlisle said quickly, peeking warily up around my legs.

"Oh god," I moaned and let my head fall. "You can't _find_ it?" I questioned tiredly after a moment, and Nèophileus laughed, tugging on Elfohrys shocking red hair. Carlisle opened his mouth to speak, a strange look crossed his face, and he ducked back down and peeked some more, then I gasped as he reached in me and after a second, removed his hand, looking pleased.

"It's in there, but very far back. Can you try again? If you don't get it out, I'll have to perform a C Section." Carlisle sounded very sure of himself, and I snarled some foul language under my breath, and sat back up, took Alexa's hand again, and pushed until I was gasping for air. Carlisle suddenly shouted again, and when I looked down, I nearly passed out. I could hear a baby crying, I could see where the umbilical cord was, _but there was no baby._

Carlisle hesitantly cut the cord and cleaned off the section of air that was covered in shiny silver blood, wrapped it, and came back over. The baby had fallen completely silent, but I could still hear its heart beating strongly. He silently handed me the baby, and I hesitantly reached until I felt a face under my fingertips. Like a shimmering pool, a baby appeared. Compared to the emptiness before it, this baby seemed to be truly exotic. It had the same blond hair as me, but it was straight, like Eyladors, with black streaks of his hair. What shocked me were its eyes, they were a piercing perfectly clear white, with the golden pupil looking small and almost accidental in its eyes. The baby took me in quickly, then smiled softly and cuddled closer.

"I think this is Siobhan, our daughter. Her pouch is yellow, and I think she definitely has the power of invisibility." I said finally, and if to prove my speech, Siobhan turned invisible again with a quiet giggle.

"Congratulations you two! You tried for one and got three!" Alexa said excitedly, and Eylador blushed of all things, looking down at Amnhor. Amnhor reminded me of the words 'the strong and silent' type. I still didn't know what the boys powers were, but I had a feeling that I would soon find out. Carlisle cleaned up the room with Alexa's help, and then the rest of the Cullen's cautiously came up. I'm sure my screaming and swearing didn't help their confidence, but the girls melted when they saw the babies, and they were passed around as they got as close as elves could get to sleep, looking adorable as they snuggled down into their little blankets. They wouldn't be this small for long, in fact, I was sure that they had already grown.

"No wonder you were so…violent in the pregnancy, you had to make three sets of stones for the kids. That's a lot of magic to concentrate." Elfohrys said timidly, and I apologized hurriedly for the fifth time about the pencil sharpener incident. He brushed me off kindly, passed Nèophileus to Emmett, then kissed Alexa's cheek. "I have to let them know that the births were successful." He said confidently, nodded to me, clapped Eylador on the back once more, and then strode out of the room, refastening his black cloak.

Eventually, the Cullen's moved me back downstairs, Esme and Alice disappeared to do some serious shopping, and Alexa elongated the bed so that Eylador and I could lay comfortably with the three babies inbetween.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Powers

EYLADOR POV

When I stopped dozing, Nèophileus was racing around the room too fast for me to see, giggling, Siobhan was a nowhere to be found, which meant she was invisible, and Amnhor was curled up inside me, still dozing. Ambrosia was still 'asleep', and she looked exhausted. "Nèophileus, come here," I called quietly, and he suddenly appeared, grinning. It was then that I realized that they were all suddenly toddlers; they looked like they were all two or three already.

"Hi, Daddy!" He chirped, and was suddenly on the bed, sitting between Ambrosia and me.

"Son, what's you power? Is it super speed?" I asked, and he nodded energetically. "And how many stones do you have?" I asked, and Nèophileus smiled brighter, if possible.

"I've got the elementals and then my pretty soul one, and then two more and my super fast one yay!" He chirped and went back to running around the room, giggling. I was shocked that our children already had a vocabulary and could accurately count. They were born _yesterday._

"Hello, Father." Amnhor's voice was soothing and calm as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. His voice was surprisingly deep. **(picture Morgan Freeman's voice)**

"Morning," I said, too surprised and awed to say anything more. He reminded me of a college dean. "How are you feeling?"

"Exemplary. It was good to get out of the womb." Amnhor said almost conversationally, with a vocabulary that shocked me. If I thought his brother was good… Ambrosia yawned and opened her eyes, then a huge smile stretched over her face at the sight of Amnhor and I, and Nèophileus's giggles. Then her mouth opened in a little 'oh' and lifted her shirt to reveal a now flat stomach, and a ball of clothes curled up inside. Siobhan. She appeared, and Amnhor and Nèophileus were suddenly side by side on the bed.

Siobhan gracefully unwound herself and crawled out to cuddle in a shy fashion into Ambrosia. "Good Morning, Siobhan." Amnhor said formally, and she giggled and hid her face under her arm.

"Morning everyone," she said very quietly, I barely caught it. Her voice was like a quiet whisper of the wind.

"How is everyone today?" I asked, raising my eyebrows at Ambrosia. She sighed but smiled at our children's so unique ways of expressing their current state.

"I'm just tired." She said. "I wonder if this is how Alexa felt all the time when she wouldn't stop hurting herself."

"She sounds great, we learned everything about her, and Elfohrys and the Cullen's and the werewolves and the Rides from you Mommy! And that Caius guy…everyone!" Nèophileus stated excitedly, bouncing super fast on the bed, much to Amnhor's annoyance. Siobhan giggled quietly again and turned a transparent color.

"Do you want to go see them?" I asked, and almost directly after I asked, Nèophileus was yelling, "YESSS, HI GUYS!" downstairs, and Amnhor perked up in interest as Siobhan turned invisible for a moment, then became visible.

"Come on you two." I chuckled, and scooped up Amnhor, and Ambrosia, after a moment, followed me, Siobhan's face firmly pressed into her arm, her body almost transparent. The scene in the kitchen was hilarious. Nèophileus was speeding around the room and tapping the Cullen's randomly on the shoulders, making it a game to try and find him.

"Nèophileus," I chided, and after a little kid giggle, he appeared by my knee, grinning.

"I can't help it! I just like to be _speedy!!_" He pouted at Ambrosia's look, but then leaned against my leg and made a face at Amnhor when I set him down next to him. I could tell they would be like oil and water until they could understand each other.

"Everyone, this is Siobhan, Amnhor and Nèophileus. My triplets." Ambrosia said proudly, and Siobhan peeked from her shoulder and smiled timidly at the beaming Cullen's. "Nèophileus has the gift of super speed, and Siobhan has the power of invisibility. "Amnhor, I didn't get the chance to ask, what is your power?"

"I have the ability to control the weather, Mother." Amnhor said quietly, his deep voice making comical looks of surprise on the Cullen's faces. "While you were in labor, I was creating the thunderstorm." The Cullen's looked stunned, while Ambrosia and I shared a loving glance, and I was thankful he hadn't been powerful enough to make tornados.

"It's really wonderful to meet all of you. It's only a shame that Alexa and Elfohrys aren't here." Carlisle said earnestly.

"Where did Alexa go? I knew that Elfohrys left for the Elf Island, but Alexa was here last night." Ambrosia asked curiously, while are children shared almost the same expressions. They knew lot's already, but there was a lot more they would need to know.

"Elfohrys and the Royal Council needed her as a witness. Considering she is technically a princess, they would have asked her to come anyway, to support Elfohrys when he abdicates the throne to Eylador." Carlisle explained.

"To Father?" Siobhan said in surprise, lifting her head.

"Yes, Siobhan. We'll come and visit, but you and your parents will rule over your people once you all are ready to travel to the Elf Island, where your parents will be married." Carlisle said gently, and Siobhan slithered from Ambrosia's arms and onto the floor, but stayed close to her.

"Let's go right now!!" Nèophileus said excitedly, bouncing up and down, becoming blurred.

"Your mother needs to rest, and you three need time before we go. You have much to learn, and the Royal Council will want to see a demonstration on each of your gifts." I spoke up, and Nèophileus pouted dramatically, then started laughing.

"Alexa and Elfohrys will be home in two minutes, give or take a few seconds." Alice said cheerfully in the back of the room, and all of my children showed excitement, some more than others. Nèophileus laughed loudly, the sound echoing spectacularly for one so small, it got much warmer and brighter outside, with a brilliant blue sky as Amnhor grinned, and Siobhan completely solidified, starting to smile.

After a minute more, I could hear footsteps, then Alexa and Elfohrys were casually crossing the yard, looking windblown, talking quietly. Nèophileus shouted and disappeared, then appeared in the yard, tackling Elfohrys and chatting happily to him, while Amnhor strolled outside, and after a moment, took Siobhan's hand and gently led her outside.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Angels

ALEXA POV

Elfohrys and I on our return from Elf Island slowly walked through the woods in the last few feet from the Cullen's backyard. Testifying for Elfohrys had been nerve wracking. I had never been the best in social situations, and the Elf High Court was extremely formal and rigid. And even though Elfohrys had gone there to abdicate the throne to his brother, he was still treated as King, which he technically was, and I was treated like his Queen, which made me very uncomfortable. "That was really hard for you, wasn't it?" Elfohrys asked quietly as we started to cross the yard.

"You know me too well," I smiled at Elfohrys, and when I blinked, he was suddenly on the ground, and a beautiful blond toddler boy was shouting happily, talking cheerfully to Elfohrys, who blinked in surprise (god, he is so strong and silent type, he reminds me a lot of Fang) but turned onto his side to talk to Ambrosia's second son. He obviously had some sort of super-speed power; the edges of his profile were constantly blurred with his speed.

I looked up to see two other toddlers descending the steps. One was almost the spitting image of Eylador, with the strong almost uptight and awkward elegance, but his hair was curly with steely grey in his eyes. Her daughter, Siobhan was gorgeous, with the beautifully streaked hair and white eyes, she looked striking. Her skin was starting to turn transparent, and as they crossed the yard to us, the world behind her could be seen _through _her.

"Alexa, I presume?" When Amnhor spoke, it scared the shit out of me the first time. His deep, almost _wise_ voice was comical for one so young, but it made him seem alien, yet deeply intelligent. His vocabulary certainly added to the whole image.

"I am. You two must be Amnhor and Siobhan." I tried to sound, you know, friendly, but I'm sure I came off as imposing and almost untouchable, withdrawn. But I just…couldn't be true with these kids, no matter how freaking adorable they were. I wasn't wanting to be cold to the kids, they were smart and beautiful for sure, they were spawn of Ambrosia and Eylador.

"Yes ma'am, we are," Amnhor said, and I felt all my apprehension and awkwardness disappear. I laughed and knelt down to their height, a timid smile stretching over my face. All the kids I had ever met where slimy, tricky little bastards. These kids had their flaws, but they were _charming._

"It's great to meet both of you," I said quietly to them, and I felt a flush starting to creep up my neck and face; the flush I always got when I was awkward in social situations. Siobhan solidified and smiled timidly back, and Amnhor went to say something when I was suddenly tackled and being jumped on.

"HII! You must be ALEXA!! Hi, I'm _Nèophileus!!!"_ Nèophileus piped up excitedly from my midsection, smiling brilliantly at me.

"Um, hello!" I said breathlessly, and he laughed. His laugh was warm and uplifting, it made me feel comfortable and happy when I was awkward and tackled into the grass. "You must be Nèophileus!" I propped myself up on my elbows as he sat crosslegged on me.

"YEP!" He chimed happily, then was suddenly pulling on his mother's hand, and she was next to us, looking tired but as lovely as ever. She was already back to her old size, all traces of her bump gone.

"Nèophileus, when we usually greet someone, we let them stay upright," she said, laughing, and helped me up. I beat the grass and dust out of my cloak. It was a warm brown color, where as Elfohrys was the same intense black as his hair. Ambrosia surprised me with a quick hug, and then smiled down at her sons and daughter as they grouped together. Elfohrys came up behind me and put an arm around my shoulders.

"Where is your father?" He asked the kids, and I watched Ambrosia flush with pride. For having a surprise of two more kids, she looked like she was holding up well. Siobhan pointed shyly towards the house, and Elfohrys thanked her kindly and started back across the lawn, towards the house. I knew he was going to clean up the rest of the abdicating business with Eylador, leaving it up to me to explain what had happened to Ambrosia.

In the short time it took Ambrosia and I to watch Elfohrys go, Nèophileus had started giving Siobhan super fast rides around the yard, and Amnhor joined in.

"They are gorgeous, Ambrosia. And coming from one that usually dislikes kids, yours are great." I said, and Ambrosia flushed with pride again, looking cheerfully tired.

"Thanks, Alexa. They are beautiful." Ambrosia sighed in a contented way and watched her kids wrestle, trying to use their powers to get an advantage. Siobhan was currently winning because she would turn invisible and then tap one of her brothers on the shoulder, setting off an intense game of hide and seek. "How did the abdication process go?" She asked after a moment of us watching her kids. It reminded me of suburban moms talking about their lives while their kids played at some neighborhood barbecue.

"It was so fucking formal—" I started, but Ambrosia's fierce glare made me stop and roll my eyes. "The Elf High Court was incredibly and overzealously nitpicky and formal. It was tradition this and ritual that. Even though Elfohrys is abdicating, he's still technically a King, and he will be a Prince forever. That makes me his Queen/Princess, even though the court had nothing to do with our marriage. I was treated like a Queen, which I technically currently am until you marry Elfohrys." I explained, and Ambrosia sighed and shook her head.

"The job would suit you," she said, while affectionately watching her kids continue to play, using every power they had, testing them out. I snorted.

"You know me, Ambrosia. I have no patience and no manners. It's a miracle I didn't offend some Grand Duke from whatever District of Elf Island. It's my worst nightmare, and thankfully Elfohrys' too. If he wanted to be King, I'd try to keep up, but he's not happy in politics. I'm just glad Elf Island is going to be in good hands. You and Eylador will be coronated right after the wedding, which is scheduled by the High Elf Court for tomorrow." Ambrosia nodded as I finished speaking, and then hesitated, looking awkward.

"You'll have to come and visit. I mean, we'll be living at the castle, and I don't know when we can travel to visit all of you…" She trailed off at the look on my face, and I gave her a hug, starting to laugh.

"Of _course_ I'll come to visit, even the Cullens will! Elfohrys and I will still be part of the royal family; you wouldn't be able to get rid of us if you wanted to." I assured her, and she smiled gratefully at me before going to break up her children. Amnhor was making mini tornados from mid-air everywhere, along with tiny little lightening strikes. That kid was going to be either really helpful, or really dangerous someday. I didn't want to see the weather when he was mad, that's for sure.

I helped Ambrosia herd her children into the house, where they started to play (carefully) with Jasper and Emmett, while everyone kind of watched them play in the living room, talking casually about the trip we would make tomorrow to see Eylador and Ambrosia's wedding and coronation. I scooted around a few people and ducked under one of Iggy's wings to get to Elfohrys, who was talking quietly with his brother. Elfohrys put his arm lightly around me as I walked up next to him. "We were just talking about politics, and the fact that we would be offered a little Villa on the sea on the Elf Island Cliffs to live." He said casually, and Eylador nodded. I pictured the crown on his head and couldn't help but smile.

"That would be great, actually. We could finally live with our own race. And I know Ambrosia will want us in a 10 mile radius at all times, so that's perfect." I said, and Eylador looked relieved.

"I'm thankful to hear you say that," He confessed, "Because even though Elfohrys hates politics, I'm giving him a position as one of my advisors. I would be honored if you would do the same." He continued, and I blinked in surprise.

"What could I possibly advise on? I know nothing on Elvin Politics." I insisted, but he shook his head, starting to smile.

"I would come to you when I needed a good dose of sarcastic common sense. Most of my advisors will be serious and, frankly, full of special interests for special Elvin Districts. I need someone who is level headed and independent from the Courts." I grinned back and nodded.

"I'll be there whenever you need me." I assured him, and Eylador oozed authority as he nodded to me and went to play with his kids. I could never figure him out. One second, he would be as awkward as a tween kid in gym class, and the next second, he could be the confident, authoritative prince, with a firm understanding and role in politics. He was definitely odd, but I would definitely help him out. Elfohrys and I watched Eylador banter with his kids with Jasper and Emmett in silence for a moment.

"So glad we didn't have any." Elfohrys said under his breath, making me chuckle, leaning my head on his shoulder.

"Thank you _so much_ for saying that. I thought you would feel some sort of weird man pressure to have children or something, especially now that your brother has three." I whispered, and a huge smile grew across is face.

"Well, we can always practice the theory." Elfohrys said roguishly under his breath, and I looked up at him.

"We have a wedding, coronation and an abdication tomorrow. I think were booked for at least the next 48 hours, with the new happy _royal_ couple and all. I don't think they seriously grasp it yet. Maybe Eylador does, but Ambrosia and the kids are in for a surprise." I laughed under my breath as Elfohrys frowned about being booked for the next 48 hours. He sighed as he watched Eylador and Ambrosia teaching their kids about being royalty.

"Do you remember when you were little?" Elfohrys asked randomly. He looked like he was silently reminiscing with himself. "Even though I was born an elf, growing up in a royal family with Eylador was kind of lonely. My mother and father weren't really around much, running the country and all." He glanced at me. We had never really talked about our real families.

"Ambrosia and Eylador won't let that happen, especially because Eylador has experienced growing up alone. Plus, they'll have us!" I said, and he raised an eyebrow and studied me.

"But do you remember growing up as a kid? Being human?" The curiosity in his voice made me want to laugh.

"Yes, but it wasn't the most pleasant thing in the world. I was awkward and outcast-y. Then I was abducted and spent two years with Aro until I finally managed to run away." Elfohrys smile and curiosity slid right off his face.

"I'm sorry for that. If we hadn't made that desperate deal with him to get rid of the American loggers, you never would have been turned, or abducted." I swatted his arm lightly when his tone grew serious and full of self loathing.

"You aren't at fault here. And if I hadn't been forced to go through all that, I never would have met you. So let's focus on the future, shall we?" I asked, and his brilliant smile stretched over his face, and he gave me a hug.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: I'd Give My Heart

ALEXA POV

The next day started in a flurry of activity. Everyone got up super early in order for Bella to take us all to Elf Island through her gift. Alice had been loaded down with makeup and bags. As we walked briskly into the capital, we were immediately surrounded and bowed to. The Cullen's, wolves and Rides were seen as allies to the elves, so they were treated almost as well as the royals were. After all the prestige and fanfare, the Cullen's, wolves and Rides were escorted to the wedding arena, even Alice. It was elf tradition that the bride's family was to prepare her for her royal wedding. The High Courts were ordering that only elves could prepare her, so I had a lot of work to do.

Eylador went with Elfohrys to get ready, which left the kids to get familiar with their tutors and babysitters. They were still with the Cullen's but I felt myself still being worried about them, especially Siobhan. For some reason, (not that I minded) she was particularly attached to me. And when she got shy, she would just turn invisible and disappear. I shook my head quickly to clear it of my new found responsibilities and worries and focused on Ambrosia. While she showered, I carefully laid out all the traditional elf makeup, and finally, received the delicate silver circlet from an Elvin messenger from the High Courts that she would wear. It was one of her new tiaras that she was marrying into ownership of.

"Now I know why you were complaining so much about your underwear at your wedding. I could barely get it on." Ambrosia said cheerfully, but laughed nervously as she appeared in a silk Elvin bathrobe. I laughed and gestured grandly to the makeup chair. She sighed and sat down.

"Ready for some intense makeover-ing?" I asked, and she groaned and gestured for me to proceed. I fingered my generous amount of magical weaponry for preparing her for her wedding, and finally settled on an ivory comb to start. Quietly muttering the inscription on the comb, I combed through her hair from root to tip, and as I did so, it dried and waved perfectly, adding shininess and volume with every stroke.

"You're going to blow Alice's mind because you're using magic." Ambrosia said when I had finished and started to put it up, healing any damage present in her hair, making it even more lustrous. I chuckled and used air to wrap her hair tightly in mid air into a bun, leaving out gently waving strands to curl around it, and then placed a simple air charm on her hair to keep it perfectly in place until she removed it. Then I quickly curled the ends into flower petal shaped designs, adding real intensely blue flowers scattered around the bun with her hair flowers. "No bobby pins?" Ambrosia asked in surprise as she examined her hair in the mirror.

"Nope, were doing this totally in elf style. Elfohrys gave me a few pointers." I said lightly as I took the scent of mango's and coconuts with my earth power and rubbed her neck, shoulders and then the inside of her wrists. Then I reached for the dress bag and Ambrosia reluctantly got up. She watched me silently as I took it out and put all of my best wishes into a chant that would make her dress untouchable forever, resistant to time, nature and the elements. I also made it sparkle lightly and charmed it to appear very attractive on Ambrosia.

"Do you think I can do this?" She asked quickly as I pulled the dress on over her head. I snorted and started to do up the back.

"You popped out three kids and are the strongest person I know. You helped me take on Aro, and you can kick some major ass. Of course you can do this." I said firmly, finishing the ties and giving her the elbow length gloves that were to go with it. Ambrosia hesitated, then suddenly attacked me with a hug.

"Thank you, thank you, _thank you_. For everything." She said earnestly, and I grinned at her, then handed her the gloves again.

"Don't thank me just yet, we still have to do makeup." I said, and helped her pick up the full, long skirt of her dress and got her back into the chair. Then, I used the special organic and magic makeup supplied by the elves. I lined her eyes in a dark blue, adding a color changing eyeshadow that went into almost all shades of blue at once. I made her skin flawless, with a slight glow, adding dark red rouge to her lips. Ambrosia examined herself in the mirror, looking lovely as I quickly pulled on the loose fitting silver dress that came to my knees that was unfortunately, required. At least it wasn't a ball gown. I put on my makeup as Ambrosia practiced walking and taking stones out of her pale pink pouch.

"Ok, remember, you are going to be Queen, so strut your stuff." I told her, and she laughed, sounding and looking much more relaxed after that. I put on my tiny silver slippers that were flat and made of silk. "Oh, _shit._" I dashed back to the room, grabbed the tiara, then came back outside and nestled it firmly on Ambrosia's head, then sealed it on with air. "Ok, come on, Ambrosia. You need to tie the knot, then become Queen." I said in a business like tone, and felt tiny walking next to her. Her long, imposing dress made her look stunning, _regal._ She was taller than me with her heels on, and her makeup (not trying to make myself look good) made her look gorgeous.

We got a soldier's escort through the capital to the double doors leading to the main entry to the new capital, rebuilt on Elfohrys orders through telepathic pictures to his main cabinet members. Ambrosia gave me one last hug, and then I let the traditional wind fanfare sound before I opened the doors with magic. I was nervous for this part, according to _fucking_ tradition, I had to _**dance**_ down the aisle, supposedly testing it and making it worthy for the bride.

AMBROSIA POV

Alexa seemed to take a deep breath, then she began a beautiful, pirouetting spinning dance that reminded me of a snowflake or a feather. She had to cover the whole aisle, and the special dress she had to wear moved in special ways as she danced. The only physical type of well, _movement_ I really knew her for was dueling in swordsmanship, in fencing. She spun to a stop at the first seat on the left side, then silently sat, leaving what I realized was silver paint trails on the aisle in shimmering and dancing patterns. No wonder she had to wear those slippers. After another fanfare, I raised my head in the regal way I had practiced in the mirror and looked down the aisle at Eylador, dressed in full soldier garb, his surprisingly dark green pouch hanging proudly around his neck. His fiery eyes were dancing with pleasure at me as I stepped down the few, flat steps and started down the aisle, the silver paint Alexa had spread coming up through my feet and creating royal swirling patterns almost tattooed on my skin.

I tried not to look at all the elves present, all of the High Court, most of the freaking _population_…Instead, I looked at my children, who were already dressed in the finest clothes available and looked pretty happy. Their presence made my heart swell, confidence radiating through me, and I stepped up onto the podium, my long train making a graceful curve down off the podium onto the ground. Simultaneously, every elf in the audience stood and bowed low to us, and Eylador and I returned it. Then we took off our pouches, put them in our right hands, and opened them. His soul stone was a perfect triangle that was a light reddish color, whereas my soul stone was a dark green, almost black with light blue flecks, in a perfect cylinder shape.

Eylador smiled brilliantly at me when we exchanged stones, and we both lurched, even though we were grinning, flushed with success. We connected, and it felt so…_good._ To be connected and so perfectly similar with someone else made this giddy happiness explode inside of me. Eylador took my gloved hand and we bowed low as all the elves in the audience stood up and performed the same cheers Eylador and I had done for Elfohrys and Alexa, but the swelling interconnected patterns they created sounded so beautiful.

I stepped off the podium and knelt to scoop up all three of my kids at once, and kissed each one of them firmly on the forehead as the audience continued to applaud. Eylador took Siobhan on one hip as Nèophileus skipped around us happily, and Amnhor in his adorable little elf tux hugged my leg, beaming. Two male elves dressed entirely in silver suits placed two chairs on the platform as everyone calmed down. Elfohrys and Alexa vanished, and Eylador took my hand and led me up to one of the chairs and I sat next to him, sending him another smile before the doors reopened. Somehow, Elfohrys and Alexa had changed already, from their silver wedding garb to full out King and Queen attire.

Elfohrys was wearing the same kind of soldier uniform as Eylador was, but it was covered in special awards and designs. It made him look tall and professional, making his strong and silent image just explode. Alexa was wearing a dark blood red strapless dress with a huge floaty train and skirt. It made her look…like a queen. Elfohrys had a great silver crown etched with designs and precious stones in his red hair. Alexa had a large, delicate silver circlet on her head, that stood out against her long, dark brown hair which was suddenly down in beautiful falling locks. They had their arms linked, and all of the elves stood and bowed as they walked up to us.

Alexa curtsied low in front of me; so low, her nose almost touched the floor, and the dress in front of her. Then she undid the charm on the circlet around my head and took it off, then took off hers and placed it on my head; putting my circlet on her head. Then she curtsied again and backed up. Elfohrys bowed in half at the waist, all the way down so that he was perfectly in half, then rose and took off a circlet I hadn't even noticed off of Eylador's head. It was so thin, and it was again, silver, like all of our crowns. Elfohrys took off his crown, and put on Eylador's, then placed his crown on Eylador's head.

A huge roar from the crowd came as Alexa took my arm and Elfohrys took Eylador's, and we rose, and Alexa and I curtsied, then Elfohrys and Eylador bowed to the crowd. Instantly, elves started dancing in the aisles, and more music started. "Come on," Eylador had to yell over the noise, but Alexa surrendered me to him and we walked down the aisle again, smiling hugely, now Elvin King and Queen.

The aisle cleared after Elfohrys, our children and the family walked down it so that Alexa could finish the ceremony with the twirling spinning dance that made the elves cheer even louder. We all waved at the top of the steps, then went inside, and I could hear the elves coming single file to join us for the after party, where there would be dancing, food and music for all.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Waiting for the Sun

ELFOHRYS POV

Everyone spent the rest of the day in festivities, dancing, eating, all around having a good time. Ambrosia was a bit flustered with the prestige that comes with being a royal elf, but she didn't let it show once she had a good idea of what she was doing. She flawlessly danced every Elvin dance with almost every High Court member, and they all looked very pleased with their new Queen. Alexa and I were a lot happier being Crown Prince and Princess instead of King and Queen. It gave us a lot more flexibility. Alexa spent almost the whole time with Siobhan on one hip, spinning the intricate weaving dance she had done for Ambrosia that was supposed to represent the long and winding path of Ambrosia and Eylador's life together. It was one of the best performed and complex version of the dance I had ever seen, and when I told her that, she flushed.

I spent most of the evening either dancing with Alexa (when she was free from Siobhan, who was most comfortable with her) or unfortunately talking politics. I tried to stay away from it as much as possible and instead had a good evening with the family from Forks. I let the Cullen's know that they could have a portion of their house back, because Alexa and I would be needed here. They were sad to see us go, but when it was time for them to leave, we promised to write and visit soon.

Alexa and I ended up getting the children ready and in bed for a rest. They were growing at a crazy rate, which was extremely good, but it made them cranky. And a cranky Amnhor was never a good thing; the kid controlled the _weather, _who knows what he could do_._ "Come on now, you'll see me in the morning, I'm not going anywhere, I promise." Alexa told Siobhan seriously. Although she would never admit it, she really loved Ambrosia's kids. Siobhan reluctantly let go of Alexa and curled up in the huge winding white blankets that were charmed to give either heat or coolness at the person's request. She vanished then, with a quiet goodnight. Her brothers were already (thankfully) as close to sleep as they would get, so Alexa and I crept out.

I took her hand, and we ran up a few flights of stairs to our temporary room in the castle. Once Eylador and Ambrosia were settled, we would move to the Villa on the sea. Until then, we were needed here. "As much as I love our race, these well, costumes are ridiculous." Alexa puffed, holding up her dress to get through the door. I laughed at her, and she raised her eyebrows at me, slightly annoyed, and took the circlet from my head and placed it with hers on the dresser. We both stripped off and hung up our clothing that eventually would be returned to the Royals Cabinet, a _room_ full of clothing made especially for royalty. Some pieces were centuries old.

"What a day," Alexa sighed, curling up next to me, closing her eyes. "I'm just glad that everyone is getting what they want."

"But I'm not getting something," I said pointedly, and she chuckled, and kissed my shoulder.

"Patience, grasshopper. Wait until we have _all day_ to do that sort of thing." She said lightly, and I laughed lightly too, wrapping my arms around her, already starting to feel drowsy, despite my complaining.

Before we both knew it, we were waking up at the crack of dawn the next day, getting ready for a hectic day of politics, power and prestige. Alexa and I took a stroll to the Royals Cabinet, and I ended up in a pair of black pants, a brown blazer with a red shirt, and Alexa was in a sort of blue cocktail-y dress. Both of us went barefoot, which was technically normal for elves. We only wore shoes for special occasions, and usually they were a flat slipper.

Alexa and I spent the day following Ambrosia and Eylador around, occasionally swapping out to play with the kids for a bit. Surprisingly, Ambrosia fit right in to her role, exercising power with a kind of gentle firmness that nobody dared to test. Eylador, as usual, was in his element. They were an excellent, powerful match. By lunchtime, we were dismissed with hugs goodbye from the kids, and promises of correspondence from Ambrosia and Eylador. We returned the clothes to the Royals Cabinet, dressed casually, and then ran freely out of the city and to the Villa.

"Finally," I murmured into Alexa's hair as we cuddled in bed, flushed after…unwinding. "No more ceremonies, no more weddings, no more responsibility."

"For now, you mean. Amnhor adores you, it won't be long before we are called back to the Capital." Alexa nuzzled deeper into me.

"But everything has finally come together," I pressed, and I felt her smile against my skin.

"Everything worked out," She agreed, and kissed me on the lips.

**: ) A million thanks to MikeWearsAbercrombiePajamas, and to all of you! You guys made this story, your demand made this story go on for as long as it did. I can't express enough gratitude for reviews! They are my constructive criticism, and I use each one to make the next chapter even better for you guys. THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!! Child of the Earth has gotten a happily ever after thanks to all of you.**

**blackorchestrafreak **


End file.
